Fairies and Ninja's
by Himiwariuzimakiii
Summary: The Fourth great Ninja world has ended. Naruto and Sasuke battle still continues but before they could deal the final blow a terrible mistake happens. Many paths and new challenges have yet to come to the shinboi adjusting to a new world. Read to find how the Shinobi of the ninja world fit in the world of Mages.
1. Ch1- A change

Chapter 1 - A change

The fourth great ninja war is at it's peak, Naruto and Sasuke manage to save the world by defeating Kaguya. Just when Naruto thought his battle has come to an end. Sasuke final resolution to stop the corruption of the shinobi world is to defeat Naruto and kill the tailed beast. Naruto and Sasuke head to the Valley of the end to finish this once and for all. They've both managed to put allot of damage on each other and strain their bodies. But Sasuke just won't give up. About 10 minutes into the fight they used up an incredible amount of chakra and gave each other a tremendous amount of damage.

Both out of breath the fight still continues. Sasuke lands a blow to naruto torso. While Naruto lands a blow to sasuke forehead causing a significant amount of damage.

"It's just a little, but I can give you some chakra!" Kurama said to naruto as he shares the chakra with him.

"Shit!, he's absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra" naruto is all out of chakra about to fall to the ground

Sasuke looks down at his best friend spouting why sasuke is Naruto demise "This is one of rinnegan's powers. It's me, the one who has the eyes of the uchiha clan. That is destined to win."

Lightning forms around the young uchiha hands " See you my only friend!" he aims to kill naruto with the last blow. But just as sasuke reaches to jab naruto with his chidori, naruto jumps up uppercutting sasuke in the chin sending him flying back into the rocks.

"Over and Over and Over Again." Sasuke said with frustration. "Just be a good boy and let me kill you!"

Naruto glares at sasuke with a strong gleam in his eyes "No way..I'm the one and only…."

*Inside of naruto head*

"That was a great counter kid!...Looks like you didn't miss out on the fact that his powers have weakened. But then again sasuke must've realized that the chakra I passed on to you was limited..Plus he's resorting to the kagutsuchi..Got some resolution there, that one.. he's preparing to finish it all with his attack. He absorbed almost everything I gave you a while back. So what's left is all my chakra and it's yours now. And when it's used I'll be put to sleep. So use it wisely naruto. Don't let him take anymore."

Sasuke dashes off to naruto

"Don't worry though, his rinnegan's still new. So he still can't absorb and cast his jutsus at the same time."

Naruto forms an rasengan and dashes off to are determined to finish this once and for all. The two powerful jutsu's clashes forming a big ball of light.

"Shit! I can't control my left eye."

The ball of light naruto and sasuke had formed disappeared along with them.

 **Tenrou Island**

"There it is, Tenrou Island." A white cat with wings said as she approached the island along with another black flying cat.

"You sure it was a good idea to come here?"

"It's fine, we're just watching after all."

"You're worried about wendy"

The white cat started to get frustrated "I was so against this, but she just.."

"Carla…. Look, there is person falling from the sky."

"My bad feeling about this place is already coming true. Let's go"

Carla and the black cat both race over to the falling person in the sky. Barely managing to catch him they started to go down at an immensely speed.

"He is injured badly...what do we do?"

"let's take him to Lisa and Mira."

"I don't know about this Pantherlily, Should we just bring this strange man to our friends."

"I am pretty sure leaving him here to die is unquestionable."

"Alright but my strange feeling about this island is getting worst and worst."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A group of fairy mages assembled in pairs of two and one short old man. They all are here to become an S-Class Mage.

An extremely short, elderly man with black eyes, a bald head with white hair on the outer rim of his head, wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges strengthened to give a speech "All five teams have officially passed the first exam." "Team 1, Natsu and Happy. Team 2, Gray and Loke. Team 3 Levy and Gajeel. Team 4 Cana and Lucy. And team 5 Elfman and Evergreen. Now the second exam shall begin"

A blue cat with a green backpack, white stomach and box shape like head. Walks to a boy with pink hair, a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Natsu, How much longer are you gonna be depressed for?"

"No...I'm just thinking about something." Natsu sat with his hands covering his face while tears dropped down.

"NATSU...THINKING BOUT SOMETHIN?!" The blue cat panicked about the thought of natsu thinking.

Natsu rose up and pointed his finger at his opponents. "Grey!, Kana!, Levy!, Elfman!. I challenge you to see who can become an S-Class Mage!"

Natsu suddenly feeling fired up encouraged everyone.

Gray smirked and stared at natsu seriously "You're the only one I refuse to lose too."

Kana didn't reply with words. Just the look on her face was more than enough to tell that sh accepts natsu challenged.

Levy didn't hesitate one bit. "Me too."

"As a man I have no choice but to accept that challenge!"

The old short man seemed assured that the ones before him were ready to become an S-class mage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carla seemed curious about the strange man they were carrying "Where'd you think this guy came from?"

"Beats me. All I know is that he came from the sky." Pantherlily shrugged off the thought of Carla suspicion. "Maybe he is from our world Extalia"

"I doubt it. No one can come here again."

They've reached their destination. "Mira we found a person on tenrou island. He fell from the sky."

A young slim woman with white hair sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt approaches the two cats. "He is wounded heavily."

The white cat anxiously starts to explain"I was worried about wendy so we followed everyone here."

"and that is where we found him, falling from the sky"

"I wanted to leave him because he could pose a threat to us all."

"Well he doesn't look like from he is around here. His whole attire is weird, I will inform master makarov"

Pantherlily notice something strange happening to the person body they found and backed up. "He is glowing, his whole body is glowing!" Pantherlily transformed to his battle form and got on his defenses.

"I told he was dangerous, we should have never brought him here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up!, Wake Up!, Wake up!" A strange voice in pitch black kept trying to break through an invisible barrier casting it out to get to someone. "Wake up!, Wake Up!, Wake up!" Another voice appeared in the pitch black trying to get to the same person that was casting it out.

"SON GOKU and MATATABI! Would you shut up already you are disturbing my sleep"

"Damn you Kurama. Don't you care about Naruto at all? He is collecting too much raw power, his body is changing because of it"

"I know this brat, and this isn't enough to take him down. Besides yelling in his head is only gonna make him more of a pain."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Son goku ignored Kurama headings and continued on with his rampage to wake up his new jinchuriki.

"Next time I won't expect a monkey to comply with me, you do only have 4 tails"

"What was that you cunning fox?"

A guy with blue eyes,yellow hair, with orange and black clothing on the other side of the invisible wall came and smashed it. "What is with all the noise?"

"You finally woke up and decided to stop being lazy?"

"Kurama, you got something to say to me!" Naruto glared into kuruma eyes bent over with his hands in his pockets and lips tucked up with disgust and anger.

Matatabi cut them off right away before things got brutal "Would you guys stop it please. We have different matters on our hands."

"Oh Yeah Sasuke!"

"No not sasuke…It is you"

"what do you mean me? OH SHIT DID WE ALL DIE AND ARE MAKING OUR WAY TO THE SPIRIT WORLD?"

"No."

"Then what could it possibly and how did you guys all get inside of me?"

"When you and sasuke were battling, he lost control of his rinnegan and he couldn't control us anymore. Then after that we rushed to you and saw some bright light take you in. There is a link between us. So naturally we went with you and sealed ourself inside of you. Gyuki left his yang half for Bee to survive."

As matabi explained all this naruto looked around getting distracted by any little things. "What is this feeling?'

"You're body is collecting something uncontrollably. It is like you're going into Sage-Mode but your body is changing and your limit passed that. We don't know what is" Matatabi explained to Naruto looking concerned for her new jinchuriki.

Naruto jumped up and down. Stretching all his limbs, with a big smile on his face feeling fine and nonchalant. "Wow this feels great, I feel awesome!"  
"This is no time to be relaxing we don't know what this is."

"Well my body isn't fully healed so I can't wake up yet…..Actually no, it is this power I am absorbing. It is keeping me asleep for now. I feel the power source core. I am gonna go to it." Naruto dashes off to find this unknown power.

With naruto dashing off matatabi get's concerned about naruto "Kurama why don't you talk some sense into him."

"It isn't possible. He already made his mind up and he won't go back on it." Kurama told matatabi with an entertaining look on his face. Kurama never get's in naruto way and always feels entertained by him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He is glowing, his whole body is glowing!" Pantherlily transformed to his battle form and got on his defenses.

"I told he was dangerous, we should have never brought him here." Carla panicked at the sight of the strange man glowing. Before they knew it a signal has been set. A red beam was in the sky signaling all fairies on the island.

Before you know it Mira transformed into her Satan soul "That's code red, Someone infiltrated Tenrou Island. We should all split and go help the others."

"What about this man?" Pantherlily asked  
"If anything he is the most dangerous from the looks of it. We should get as far as possible away from him and stop other members from coming this way."

"What why? We should stop him right here." Pantherlily worried about leaving him alone and unharmed.

Mirajane glanced at the man then glanced back at pantherlily "Do you feel all of that magic around him? We need to inform the council and someone on a higher level than us to face him. Someone like Gildarts or Master Makarov"

Pantherlily sighed at the fact that this man power is beyond his limit "okay I will tell the others about him."

Mirajane became relieved at pantherlily compliance. She know's how hard It's for someone to back willingly in fairy tail guild. "Thank you… okay let's all split up west, east, north and south. We all will travel by air to make it easier to spot our guild members. If you see anyone above your strength please do not engage"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Magnolia**

"Hey are you alright?" A slim young boy with straight and dark hair wearing a dark sleeveless open jacket and pleated shorts. The young boy stares at a strange man passed out on the ground. "I saw you fall from the sky."

The young boy pokes around his body to feel his heartbeat. "You are so lucky mister. You fell from way up and still survived?" He sighed from getting no response.

"You are badly beaten up, what happened to you." He still gets no response. and starts to aggravated. "I am in the middle of a dangerous mission and you interrupt it me with your falling from the sky."

The boy huffs to relief all the built up tension. He then sits beside a tree and thinks to himself.

"Bandits should be in this area… Uhhh I can't believe the people lied about this mission. Well atleast I can show what I am made of to my dad, natsu and all the others when they get back."

The boy decides to camp there for the night because he doesn't want to leave the strange man there alone.

"Ah I heard there were some great healing leaves around here. Maybe I should go find some."

The young boy sets off but not to far away from the strange man to find some leaves. After 3 minutes of searching he finally finds some leaves and set's back to the strange man.

"I think this will heal you up. your bruise don't seem that bad." As he placed the leaves he felt a little disappointed again because the man wouldn't wake up. "I've got some water just incase you wake up and have a dry throat."

"Spending a night in east forest might not be so bad after all, I just hope this mission goes really smooth for me." The young boy yawns and sit his back against the tree feeling tired. He decided to rest as he waits for the man to wake up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Next Morning*

The boy wakes up and find the man stretching his limbs feeling fully functional. "Hey Mr. Where did you come from?"

The guy turns around and looks at the boy up and down. "What do you mean where did I come from?"

The boy repeated himself "Where did you come from?..."

He was then quickly cut off "I have no time for games. Go play your pranks somewhere else"

The young boy got upset and raised his voice "I saw you fall out of the sky. I was right here all night trying to wake you up. I also took care of your bruises."

The man blank look on his face suddenly looked shocked as if he realize something. "I'm sasuke never heard of me?"

The young boy looked at him from toe to head "Nope, you must be some nobody, did bandits rob you or something?"

Sasuke walked away with a serious look on his face as if he remembered something as the young boy followed him. The young boy began to question him some more "What city are you from?" He got no response. "My name is Romeo Conbolt and I am a fairy tail mage."

The man stop and looked back at the boy "Tell me about Fairy Tail and Mages."

Romeo looked very surprised. He continued to walk "You must live under a rock… but anyways I will tell you everything. Only under one condition."

"Okay" Sasuke agreed with annoyance as he thought to himself "You don't even know me, but yet you trust me"

Romeo walked off ahead of sasuke "Okay let's go. I will tell you everything you wanna know on the way"

Sasuke followed him silently.

*Train station*

Sasuke and Romeo arrived at the trainstation. They both sit relaxing themselves.

"Well don't this feel's great" Romeo said with so much excitement as he rested himself.

Sasuke didn't feel fazed by this due to the fact that he walks everywhere he goes. "Keep your promise now."

"I want you to assist me on this dangerous mission, It is an A-Rank mission. that is the condition."

Sasuke looked at how incapable Romeo is for an A-Rank mission "Why did you accept this mission if you're not ready for it"

"It was originally a D-Rank mission. After I took the mission I over heard Twilight-Orge guild members making fun of the prank they did on us. They sent this mission to us as D-rank. All you have to do is help me fight bandits and other guild members. We are racing to find an expensive mystical creature. It recently destroyed 15 cities and the bounty on it is high. We are already behind the other mages."

"Okay and how about we take a different alternative to traveling" Sasuke and Romeo hopped off the train just before it pulled off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tenrou Island**

*Naruto Mind*

Naruto Is running following the flow of the power he is feeling. The power feels stronger and stronger and stronger. As he get's there he see a huge Silver light. With Naruto being Nonchalant he walks up to it closer and closer. The light is rotating over and over again. Naruto touches the light. "AHHHHH" He begins to feel excruciating pain.

He fell to his knees and stared at his arms with fear. The light felt like poison killing his body. His vein popped and were silver. After about 10 minutes the pain stopped. He looked down and saw his reflection. His eyes were silver with a hint of fire in them, and his hair was whitish, silverish, and bluish. His clothes had changed too. It changed to all black with red cape (like when he first came back to defeat pain).

But before he knew it. He woke up. "Ahh my head hurt." He rubbed his head giving it comfort.

"What the hell is with all these roaring!, Can't a man get some sleep around here" Naruto looked up and was shocked. He saw a black and blue tailed beast flying in the air.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Naruto yelled at it. Only to get ignored by the tailed beast

"Hey naruto that thing isn't one of us." Kurama warned naruto about the flying beast

Naruto scratched his head trying to put pieces together and figure out what that thing is. "Well then what is it"

"I don't know."

"Hey kurama. I can read this thing chakra. It's extremely powerful. As strong as Kokuo (5 Tails). I sense other people chakra too. I am gonna check it out. You can go to sleep I can handle this on my own."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Fairy Tail Guild Mages*

The mages are in trouble after trouble. After beating Hades and The seven kin of are now facing acnologia the dragon. He get's ready to fire a blast attack to destroy the whole island along with the Fairies and Naruto on it.

"It's a breath attack!"

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?!

"No way.."

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, pu the power you've got into it, now!"

"Right!"

"There's not enough time to draw seals!"

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbols or seals!"

"Way to go levy!"

"Everyone focus all your magical energy on fried"

"Let's join hands!"

"We can't let it end here!"

"Okay we'll never give up"

"Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!"

"We'll all go home together."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto see the beast aiming at the mages and rushes over to help them. He jumps in the middle of them "Mini Tailed beast bomb!" he charges a Mini tailed beast bomb towards acnologia face causing a rift between the breath attack sparing their lives. The force from the bomb caused the acnologia to shift back very far away.

Naruto turned his head towards the mages " What the hell are you all standing there for, did you not see that thing aiming at you. while you were forming ya witch circle?"

A young lady with scarlet hair, brown eyes, wearing armor smiths, a blue skirt and black boots looked up in the sky. "Brace yourself It's coming back"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next time - New rivals and friendship


	2. Ch2-New rivals and friendships

**Chapter 2 - New rivals and Friendship Part 1**

So due to the amount of attention this story got in a short amount of time. I've decided to update as soon as possible since I have all this free time now, but don't get used to fast updates. I will be updating every week or two. I read the reviews and people are concerned about pairings. I will say one thing. I don't want to do a harem and I won't be pairing anytime soon but I will pair. Maybe If I decide to do a harem I will make a side story for it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Romeo and sasuke jumped of the train just before it pulled off "Sasuke why'd we get off the train"

Romeo crossed his arms and shrugged. "Don't make me behind on this mission anymore or else"

Sasuke walked off ignoring romeo complaints. "I have a better and I bet a faster way to where we are going. Let's travel on my hawk. you just give it directions"

Romeo followed sasuke out of the train station. "You don't know anything about mages right?"

"No" Sasuke replied. He summoned his hawk and they both climbed on top of it. He then thought to himself about his situation "So summoning works in this world too. I wonder if naruto is here also."

The young boy face lit up with excitement. They were so high up in the sky moving at a fast rate of speed. "I guess I should start telling you about my guild and mages" the young boy crossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows touching his knees. "My guild is like my family filled with powerful mages. We all are very powerful…" Romeo told sasuke everything about magic, mages, his guilds and guilds in general.

Romeo looked up at sasuke and noticed no change in his facial expression from the heart warming stories he told him about fairy tail. "You must be pretty tough. or is that a shell around you"

Sasuke gazed at him with a curious look. He wanted to smile but something was holding him back "Do you say what you want to all the time?" he stood up and moved to the front of the hawk leaning over to look at the view.

"I try not to. and we are in the location now, the creature is somewhere down in this forest." Romeo tugged the hawk to stop. Both of them jumped off of the hawk and continued their journey by foot.

"Romeo, do you have someone who means the world to you." sasuke mood changed towards romeo. Although his mood changed, he remained a cool composure but on the inside his mind was in all types of swirls.

"Of course I do. There is my dad, natsu, and the rest of the guild members." romeo replied

"How far would you go for them." Sasuke begin to get more curious about romeo personality.

The young mage face became serious. He clenched his fist tight and a fire in his eyes grew "As far as possible. even if my limbs tear off. I won't stop moving"

"That is bullshit. Don't waste your life trying to defy something you can't win against." Sasuke mood changed again at romeo answer.

It reminded him of naruto constant obsession trying to make him choose the a different path. "Listen if you want someone to do something for you, or if you want to save someone. You need to gain power and be the head of all need power."

As sasuke kept walking. He noticed romeo had stop. Sasuke turned around to see Romeo with his head down and clenched fist with tears dropping from his face. "What do you think I took this mission for.." His hands lit up with purple fire. "I want to show everyone that I am a strong mage and I want to defeat natsu"

Sasuke walked up to romeo and said "Gain power….But it isn't simple. You need to take a different path from others."

Sasuke turned back around and kept walking with his hand in his pocket keeping his cool composure no matter what. "Come on. You didn't bring me out here so you can cry about you being weak."

Romeo wiped his face and walked off "Haha yeah right. I wanna slay that creature"

Sasuke activated his sharingan searching for any signs of magic if possible. "I think I found it. but there are two mages approaching it now. We gotta hurry." He noticed that his sharingan worked in this world too.

He grabs romeo and dashes off reaching the monster before the other mages do. Romeo hops up and down excitedly. "YES! We got here first, now let's kick this creature butt"

A mysterious voice from behind them appears. "Not quite boy".They turn around quickly facing two people. A man with short gray hair, tattoo covered arms with a long black sleeveless coat and regular black pants.

And a female with brown long hair, a short red blazer with silver lining, a white collar shirt, and a medium black skirt.

"Get on your guard Romeo" Sasuke unsheathes his sword preparing for a fight. "We got here first. I think it is best if you leave"

The female disappears and appears around sasuke touching his face and leaning on him. "So handsome. Ceros can we keep him?"

"No Selina. We didn't come here to pick up men...Kill him" Ceros raise his hands forming a triangle with his fingers. "Magic Seal barrier". A Green triangle comes bursting out of his hands forming a barrier around the Mystical creature.

Romeo steps up in front of Sasuke forming fireballs "Get away from him."

Selina smiled with joy "He isn't moving, so that must mean he want's me here. He is my puppet now"

The young fairy mage jumps up throwing a punch to Selina with fire engulfed all over his fist. "I said get away from him"

"Dispel" Selina whispered. Causing Romeo fire magic to disappear. "Eceeas" Selina said another word sending romeo flying back crashing into trees.

"Aaugh." Romeo could barely get up. He took a heavy amount of damage from that attack.

Sasuke body flickered over to Romeo right above him "I thought you had more strength than that. Don't you wanna defeat natsu?" Sasuke became unsure of Romeo "You're not gonna let these weaklings overpower you right?"

"I…"

Selina yelled cutting romeo off "What?!, I thought I paralysed him!."

Sasuke glared coldly at the brown haired mage "Can you shut up….It is rude to interrupt someone"

One look from sasuke cold glare Selina shriveled up on the inside.

Romeo struggled to get up but finally got on his two feet. He wiped the blood and dirt off his mouth. And got fired up "I was only testing her out. Now that I see that she is strong. I feel fired up"

The fairy mage creates more purple fire on his hands.

"You foolish boy. You just don't learn" Selina laughed

"Purple flare blast" The fairy mage blast a bunch of fireballs at selina.

Selina whispered one word "Dispel"

All his fire blast disappeared. leaving selina untouched.

Little did she know romeo used his first attack as a chance to get close "Purple flare Fireball Fist" Romeo punched the mage in the stomach sending her back just a tiny bit. Before she could react Romeo launched another attack.

"Blue Flame" He freezes her feet to ground paralyzing her feet. Romeo flips around and kicks the mage to the side. "Purple Flame Stick" The flames turn into hands and grips on to two trees parallel from each other.

He runs back to gain some distance. He then uses his purple flame to launch him at the mage at a high speed. "Purple Flare Fireball Fist" He lands a good blow to the face sending the mage flying back.

Romeo feeling confident as ever turns to the next mage Ceros. "Now I think you should leave before you get what your friend got"

Ceros claps his hands "I applaud you boy. You took down that foolish sister of mine. I think you should leave. I am only after that creature."

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HER FOOLISH AND NOT CARE. SHE IS YOUR SISTER!" Romeo arms began to blaze with purple fire.

"So what of it?" Ceros replied

The Fairy mage dashed off to Ceros aiming to punch him. Ceros took the punch head on. He didn't moved at all. Romeo looked up and realized how outclass he was.

Ceros grabbed Romeo hand and begun to slam him up and down multiple times. He then kicked him sending him flying back. "You're just gonna watch as I kill him?" Ceros turned and looked at sasuke

Sasuke ignored him and continued to watch.

Ceros walked up to romeo and picked him up by the collar. "Pathetic… I thought you had more power than this….I guess I was wrong"

Romeo punched him in the face. It had no affect. He did it again, again, and again. Ceros spilt a little blood. "Looks like I have more power than you thought." Romeo grinned

Ceros punched him in the gut then threw him aside. "Man you are cold hearted. Do you even like this kid?"

Sasuke ignored him again.

Ceros started to charge a black magic up in the palm of his hand. "This is what I call Reaper. If this hit him he will die."

"I am starting to think you care too much for this kid. Since you do…. you should just stop fighting him and join teams" Another man said as he appeared from the shadows holding Selina with a portal open beside him.

"Killing kids isn't my thing. And I wanna see what these S-Class fairy mages are made of" Ceros replied.

"Just kill the kid. Grab the demon and let's go. Master doesn't want us to fight the fairies yet." the mysterious man got worried about sasuke for a bit and wanted to leave.

"Alright then" Ceros blasted his reaper off at Romeo.

"Amenotejikara" Right before Ceros reaper reached Romeo sasuke used his rinnegan to teleport romeo to him. "Get up romeo. You took too long to attack him. Time your attacks right next time."

Romeo nodded in agreeance with sasuke as he got up "Yeah I got distracted that's all"

"In time of battle getting distracted can get you killed, like it almost did" Sasuke unsheathed his sword pointing at Ceros.

"So you aren't that much of a weak mage" Ceros chuckled "Oh well no matter what distance you are at my reaper will still kill you..."

Right before he released his reaper Sasuke body flickered to Ceros slashing him across the chest with his sword. "Chidori" Sasuke pierced Ceros avoiding any vital spots.

Sasuke activated his sharingan "Why do you want this creature? and What do you want with Fairy tail?"

"That creature Is one of Zeref's Demons Called Erodes. My master want to awaken it and use it to take over the Magic council. My master believes Fairy tail knows something about END another one of Zeref's demons."

"Ceros! The master will kill you" The man from the shadows said as he made his exit with the demon and selina through the portal.

"Crap he got away with the creature" Romeo sighed

"Romeo do you want me to kill him or do you want to do it?" sasuke asked

"Killing is illegal…" Romeo became confused at what sasuke said.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and casted genjutsu on Ceros to make him forget him "I didn't know...What do we do with him" Sasuke ask

"We call the magic council turn over ceros and tell them what happened" Romeo said as he sighed and sat on the ground. He informed the magic council and waited for them along with sasuke.

"How long will it take for them to come?" Sasuke asked feeling impatient.

"They can teleport. it will only take a minute" Romeo assured sasuke

"Well.. this is where we part…"

Sasuke was cut off by Romeo sudden interruption "Wait what... You should come back and join fairy tail. We can use another strong mage"

"I am not here to stay… I was just keeping my promise to you." Sasuke got annoyed with Romeo attachment.

Sasuke grabbed Romeo and lifted him up.

"Your eyes are weird Sasuke and let go of me." Romeo struggled with Sasuke trying remove himself from his grip.

"Romeo after I leave you will only remember me as a Friend who you call The Man. You will not remember my looks, you will say I am from some far out country, any country you know. Don't tell them about my abilities, Just say I was strong enough to help you defend against Ceros. You met me as an opponent out to gain the bounty money on the creature but we teamed up to stop Ceros and Selina" Sasuke used his sharingan on Romeo. After that he dropped him and walked off because he saw people approaching.

Sasuke thought to himself "I like you Romeo, but this isn't my world. I don't need anymore attachments keeping me back from my goals."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The magic council enforcement unit approaches Romeo. "You called to report something"

"Ahh yeah, Sas.." Romeo face became blank as if he suddenly forgot something "The Man and I was both receive a mission to hunt down this creature that destroyed 15 cities. We found out that it was actually one of Zeref's Demon and this guy here name is Ceros…"

The messenger cut's Romeo off "Cero's you captured him. We've been tailing him for a long time planning to arrest and suddenly we lost track of him about a 1 month ago. Where is the man that helped you stop him? we need to bring you two in for more questions"

"He isn't here. He left." Romeo said feeling confused about what he was saying himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next Time - New Rivals and Friends part 2


	3. Ch3- New rivals and friendships part 2

**Chapter 3 - New Rivals and Friendship Part 2**

Sorry for the late update. I was really busy with school and work. I tried to

 **Question:** Will Sasuke be a villain? All I can really say is that Sasuke is Sasuke. I don't want to give hints

 **Pairings:** Naruto will be paired with Mirajane maybe. As far as who Sasuke will be paired with I don't know. I think whoever he gets along with the most will be his pairing. Like hey what if sakura comes to this world! this all is a question to me myself. The way I am writing this is not really planned with the relations between the characters. But it is interesting so keep reading.

Also add me on Snapchat:Ebah_Iam. On my snapchat I will be posting little hints and previews of this story. So you can follow me and follow up on this story.

* * *

"Thank You for your cooperation. Fairy tail mages aren't usually cooperative" A slim man, with black hair and glasses departs with Romeo as he leaves the Magic council headquarters.

Just as Romeo walks off he spots his fellow fairy tail mage "Hey Mest what are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be wendy teammate for the exam?'

Mest breaks down in tears. Shaking with regret and shame on the ground "I left them on the island to die"

Romeo balled up his fist. The look on his face showed frustration, anger, and fear. He walked off sternly. At that moment he remembered the man he met in the woods. Romeo noticed that the man always kept his composure no matter how he felt. With all the pain and suffering he received from those few words mest spoke, romeo tried to hold his calm. But Mest saw it all

* * *

 **Tenrou Island**

* * *

Erza caught sight of Acnologia flying back their way "It's coming back. brace yourself everyone"

"Pfft..This thing is persistent...Can't wait until I beat some sense into it" naruto turned facing acnologia head on.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" About 100 other narutos appeared. "Rasen shuriken" A hand full of Rasen shurikens went flying towards Acnologia.

Before Naruto Jutsu could reach Acnologia, the black dragon cut naruto attack off with a breath blast. The attack sent some of naruto's shadow clones flying "Poof..Poof".

He quickly caught himself "I'm not done yet" Naruto shouted with a smirk on his face. "Rasen Formation" His rasen shurikens became bigger forming a cylinder wall around acnologia. "Let's see how you fend off against this"

The Rasen formation became tighter and tighter closing in on the black dragon. The black dragon tries multiple breath blast to push back naruto new jutsu.

He points at the dragon and closes his fist slowly. He seems to be struggling as if there was an invisible force stopping his hand from closing.

"Who is that kid?" Kana asked

Tears drop from Elfman face "He is a real man"

"He is going to die we have to stop him. And recreate our barrier again" Erza said with a serious tone.

Gildarts pays close attention to naruto "No look closely. He isn't afraid at all...I think he might be our only chance"

Naruto open his hand back up and his Rasen formation bursted into thin air. When everything disappeared he see Acnologia still there. 'I think my best option now is to seal him somewhere. I feel my power getting out of control, I just might lose this if I can't control this weird power right now'.

Naruto produces more shadow clones. He thens run up to Acnologia. "I'm not finished yet"

Acnologia flies up into the air, He aims at naruto charging a breath attack motivated to finish it all In this one attack.

Naruto stops and looks up at Acnologia centering above his head. "Tssk...I feel that power you're charging."

Acnologia blast his Breath Blast at Naruto. This time it was much stronger with more magic put into it.

The leaf ninja Is at the center of the attack. 'Crap they will all get caught in this one' Naruto thinks to himself.

"Kurama I think I might need your help here after all." Naruto rubs his head fidgeting around.

"Cheeky brat..tssk" kurama replies

Kurama then appears out of Naruto. He uses his Chakra cloak to cover the fairy tail mages on the Island.

The blast hits them head on. Everything surrounding them was shaking. It was as if the ground itself feared acnologia. He demolished the whole area. The trees had disappeared, the area had the look of death.

The mages looked up to see Naruto in front of them glowing. They all began to cry in joyful tears thanking him. Naruto looked back and smiled giving them a thumbs up showing them them that everything is fine.

The black dragon flew off. The leaf ninja eyes grew bigger and white. He pumped his fist up and down yelling. "Heyyyy! where'd you think your going. You just can't up and leave like that." Naruto jumped into the sky chasing after Acnologia. Before he can follow him, Kurama disappeared.

"Whew" we can all relax now with acnologia gone bickslow claimed.

"Whoooaaa….Ahhhhh" Naruto falls from the sky crashing into elfman.

"Falling from high places is a habit you got there" Mirajane offers naruto a hand with a big warm welcoming smile.

"I guess I do.." He scratches the back of his head with a silly grin on his face.

Elfman got up and dusted himself off. He sobbed to naruto"That was a manly thing you did for us"

"Oh that thing was nothing. It kept making a bunch of noise anyway." He smiled and then grabbed mirajane hand to lift himself up.

Natsu shrugged while he walked up to naruto glaring at him with his hands crossed around his chest "You could have gotten us all killed with your interruption"

Naruto glared back at natsu bumping heads with him "Is that how you thank someone?"

"Stop with all that ruckus" Erza cluncked natsu in the back of his head. "Now apologize right now or ELSE"

"I am sorry for being rude." natsu mumbled

Naruto looked at erza and was instantly remind of his mother. He backed away and whispered to Natsu "Yo...Is she always this scary?"

"Yes" the pink haired boy shriveled up in fear on the inside.

The lady with the long scarlet hair held out her hand offering a handshake with him. "Hi, My name is Erza"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he gave her a handshake with a huge smile on his face.

Every fairy tail mage ran up to naruto introducing themselves.

"Your hair color changed" Mirajane said

"Yeah I don't know why. But for some reason I feel different." the young shinobi explained.

the white cat stepped up to naruto with her arms at her side firmly "Where did you come from"

Before he could answer Kurama cut him off "Naruto don't tell these people you're from another world. It could cause trouble"

'HEY WHY YOU DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT!' Naruto replied. The fox grinned and Ignored him.

"I am from a far out place from here." he responded with a nervous look on his face

"How'd you get here….especially since you fell from the sky." the white cat pushed up some more on naruto pressuring him making him feel anxious.

"Uhhhh... Well I was fighting and I just happen to appear here" He walked off from carla trying to gain some distance.

Makarov stepped and stop carla from questioning him "If he doesn't want us in his business. Then respect his wishes. Afterall he did just saved us."

Tsk… natsu walked off away from the leaf ninja "You're not so tough….facing a dragon and you're not even a dragon slayer" he mumbled

"I think it is time we head back to the Guild now" Makarov said.

Makarov walked up to the leaf ninja. "I think you should come with us. Since you aren't from this world, I doubt you have a place to stay"

Naruto grinned and looked at the rest of the fairy tail mages. Natsu and gray were fighting, elfman was talking about being a man, and the rest were just bonding as they usually do.

"Yeah...sure why not pops." Naruto responded

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

Romeo was sitting slouching on the table depressed. "Natsu is a Dragon slayer..There is no way he will let some dragon defeat him" he said it but didn't believe him self.

Macao walked up to romeo touching him on his shoulder "Romeo you're talking about fairy tail here. we aren't some weak guild"

The boy slam his fist on the table then walks off from his dad mumbling "Then why didn't we go help 're just a coward"

Macao looks at him walk off with a sad gleam in his eye thinking to himself 'I am sorry you have a weak father.'

Just as Romeo reaches the door. Someone comes busting through knocking romeo aside. Romeo rubs his head and looks up at the person "What the hell!" He rubbed his eyes then squinching it to block out the bright light.

"Natsu!" He runs up to natsu smiling with tears falling from his face. "I knew you wouldn't be defeated so easily."

Natsu smiled and pat the young boy head "Heck no! I am not going down without a fight"

Naruto walks pass the two looking around at everyone in the guild "Wow so this is where you all hang out."

"Yeah this guild is our home" Mirajane steps beside him and smiles.

"Well you can feel at home here, fairy tail is the guild you will always be welcomed to" makarov stepped beside naruto. Looking upon everyone smiling at their joy.

* * *

it's been 5 days since naruto first arrived in magnolia. Three weeks since he came to Earthland. His outgoing personality won everyone over except natsu. Natsu declared him a rival jealous of the fact that he forced acnologia to withdraw. Naruto seemed happy there but on the inside he wouldn't accept the fact that he couldn't get back to his hometown.

"NARUTOOO!" natsu raised up from his seat yelling "I want to fight you…" He then runs up to the shinobi "Fire Dragon Iron fist"

Before he even reached him gray cuts in and punches natsu. "Flame Brain….Why don't you give it a rest"

"What was that Stripper…" natsu punched gray sending him flying. They both engaged in a fight tussling all over the guild.

Naruto smiled at gray and natsu. Their fighting reminded him of how he always fought with sasuke and others challenging them.

"Do you want a drink?" Mirajane offered naruto.

"Sure" he accepted her offer. "I can use some of ichiraku ramen right about now"

She hugged him giving him comfort "You are really homesick aren't you….I will try my best to comfort you and make this feel like home to you"

The young ninja face became red. Mirajane big bosom was pressed against his face as she hugged naruto. Suffocating him with big breast. He smiled as thick red blood began to fall from his nose.

* * *

 **Romeo**

* * *

Thump thump thump thump, Romeo kept punching the wall back and forth. "How do I gain power!" He yelled falling back on the ground. "I can't remember anything about that man I found." He get's up and punches the wall. Feeling frustrated and confused.

A man in the corner was watching him "Romeo…" He said with a sad tone. "If only I wasn't so weak." He then walks away leaving romeo alone.

* * *

Macao enters fairy tail guild looking around for a specific person.

Two mages laughing really loud catches macao eye. He then walks up to them. "Excuse me" The two mages turn and looked at him.

"Aye my buddy Macao..have something to drink" the blonde haired man offers macao a drink.

"Naruto I almost didn't recognize you….Do your hair changes colors all the time" macao accepted the drink then sat next to him.

Naruto slapped his back bringing him closer "Nope...it started happening recently"

"I need a favor from you….I want you to train my son." macao asked

"Sure!" He smiled "Now drink up! It is plenty of this to go around" Naruto kept chugging down a brown sizzly drink.

"Mirajane I don't know what this is. But it is really good" the blonde haired boy gave mira a thumbs up. She smiled feeling happy about naruto change of mood, even though she knew it is from the Ice cold beer she kept giving him.

Naruto woke up with a heavy migraine "Ouch what happened last night" he found himself in the guild bathroom stall sleeping.

"What do you think of that Naruto?" Kana asked "He showed up on tenrou island after a battle...saved us all. and just came back to the guild with us"

"He saved us. and he has been nothing but good to us since we met him" erza replied "we don't know much about him though."

Naruto realized that he was in the girls bathroom. "Oh shit" He then pictured how erza might look without all that armor around him so he peeped a little. "Teehee"

The minute he looked out erza was right there face to face with him. The look on her face said death.

"Hii…" Before naruto could say his words. Erza socked him one in the face. Sending him flying.

Naruto landed in front of the guild "Man that chick is scary.." he got up and rubbed himself off.

"I see you got on Erza bad side" mirajane said staring at naruto on the ground.

"You're always there when I need you." naruto smiled at Mirajane.

"Naruto!" Romeo came running towards naruto with so much excitement and spirit. "My dad said that you will train me"

"When did I say that?" he looked confused thinking about when he could have possibly said he would train him. His face glowed like a light bulb for one second after he realized what he had said. "Oh last night….oh yeah about that...I wasn't feeling quite well ya know"

Romeo head went down and his ora became gloomy. "Ahhh no no no no.. romeo it is just that I don't have the time. You understand right?" Naruto panicked at the sight of Romeo "Ahhh okay okay..Only under one condition".

Romeo lit up with excitement "Anything you want"

"I have three conditions. one, you won't ever give up. two, you will train until you can't train anymore. And that means even if you start to get injured. and three you will never go back on your word" he handed out his fist to Romeo with a big smile.

Romeo smiled and fist bump naruto. "RIGHT!" he was so anxious he didn't know what to do

"Can you give me my first task."

"What you wanna start now!" The leaf ninja lost his focus trying to think of something he could do. "Um..hmmm...um" he lit up like a light bulb again "Okay first task I want you to go into the nearby woods and meditate for three days straight. Don't lose focus because the you minute you do your whole three days will reset. Don't cheat either. you will only be cheating yourself."

"Right!" Romeo ran off feeling confident about himself and naruto task.

The leaf ninja then shifted his focus back to Mirajane

"I've noticed that you've been sleeping here at the guild for a while." Mirajane said to naruto worrying about him.

"Yeah I only know about the guild and magic so far…. I haven't been able to get a partner for a mission to gain money yet..everyone is so busy with their missions" Naruto explained

"Well why don't you come stay with me. Although the house might be full at times with Elfman and lisanna." Mirajane smiled at naruto giving him confidence that staying with her is alright

"Thank you but are you sure I won't be imposing on you.." he asked

"It is something I want to do for you...if you don't mind" she blushed at Naruto.

He rubbed the back of his head "Well you've been there for me allot. It will be rude to reject right?" he then smiled

The leaf ninja then walked off into the guild along with MiraJane beside him. "Ahh what to do now?" He looks around, fidgeting his fingers feeling pumped up.

"I want to give you your first mission Naruto." Makarov walks up to the leaf ninja handing him a parchment.

"What mission is it Pops?" the leaf ninja asked.

"It is an personal S-class mission. I am sure that you're capable of such a mission." Makarov fierce look changed Naruto attitude.

A pink haired fairy tail mage walked over to the two interrupting their conversation "How does he get to go on a S-class mission." he puckered his lips out bending over glaring in Makarov face.

"Romeo recently went on a mission. He got into some trouble, but he managed to survive and receive some information. I want Naruto to go find out more information about their objective."

Naruto grabbed the Parchment paper gladly accepting his mission then proceeded to walk out the guild, walking boldly and happily strutting through the door.

"umm Naruto you're forgetting something." Makarov spoke out.

The leaf ninja turned around with a blank look on his face. Confused as ever. "What did I forget?"

Makarov sighed, starting to feel a little unsure about sending him to do this "The map to the town you're going to start your search at?"

The leaf ninja chuckled and rushed back over to Makarov "Oh yeah I forgot." He thens struts back off out the guild.

* * *

 **Makarov Office 10 minutes before**

* * *

"Are you sure about sending him on a mission so soon?" A tall muscular man with orange slicked back hair and stubble beard appeared from the shadow.

"Yes now here is your S-Class mission Gildarts" Makarov responded facing Gildarts head on.

"This is quite dangerous. I want you to follow him and report back to me. I choose you because I know you think swiftly and smart"

"I trust that kid. I doubt you need to do this." Gildarts sighed, prancing around trying to change Makarov mind. "I mean come on, can't you find someone else for this?"

"No you are the strongest of the guild….I only entrust this mission to you." The guild master solution was still strong, not budging to one word he said.

"Fine only because you asked me too. I understand your purpose."

* * *

 **Natsu**

* * *

"Teehee" The pink hair maged chuckled an evil laughter rubbing his hands together as he watched Naruto talk to Mirajane.

"What are you doing?" A young girl with big bosoms and long blonde hair with keys at her side appeared behind Natsu.

He flipped out at the sudden appearance " Ahh Lucy. Don't sneak up on me like that"

"What do you mean sneak? I just walked behind you" She replied.

"People only get afraid when they are up to no good." She glared hard at natsu pressuring him to spill the beans of his devious plan."

"We are going on a S-class mission" he replied

She looked confused, raising her head to face the sky bent down with her palms pressing againts the tip of her knees. "Natsu…" she sighed "You shouldn't mess up…"

Right before she could finish her last word Natsu hit her causing her to fall unconscious. "HAPPY!" He yelled nice and clearly to the sky.

A blue flying cat came flying. "Aye SIR!"

"Grab lucy." Natsu commanded "We are going on an S-Class mission today" he then turned around to find Naruto gone.

He panicked "Crap..let's go Happy, he left" the two fairy tail mages then took off following Naruto along with unconscious Lucy.

* * *

 **Next Chapter -** A fierce battle with an old friend.


	4. Not chapter 4 Update about Story

Hey, Guys, I know this is late. But do you know the famous saying "It is better late than never." SO I decided to come back and write for the people who love this story. Within one year, I graduated from high school and started my life as an Adult. It actually got pretty crazy so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. the 4th chapter has been on my google drive for a while. It was never completely done because I had writer block. But everyone please comment and follow this story. Also since I get writer block everyone put your ideas in the comments so I can get some ideas and still satisfy my audience.


	5. Ch4- A fierce battle with an old friend

**Chapter 4 -** A fierce battle with an old friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

The young Uchiha laid there on the ground. Hands behind his head thinking about the old days of team seven. He smiled for a bit enjoying his great memories. Right after that, his bright smile came to a dark expression on his face suddenly so cold showing no feeling. "Now my goal is to kill you, Naruto".

The Uchiha decided to get up. "We both changed so much, I finally acknowledge you." He clutched his sword then began to walk off. Holding his head down walking with an aura of ill feelings.

After about 1 hour of walking he arrived to ruined town. The young Uchiha walked around observing everything and everyone. One person caught his eye, a man with dark eyes, bandages covering him almost everywhere, and wearing a dark blue coat on top of that. He stared at the man for a moment. Thinking if he should approach him.

Before Sasuke could approach, the man disappeared. The young Uchiha became wary of the strange man. But not being able to approach him anymore he left the thought alone.

"What is that damn dark guild up to now?" Some town person was suspicious of the dark guild residing in their town.

Another person joined the conversation angry and frustrated "I don't know. But whatever it is I want them gone immediately."

The young uchiha was listening in on their conversation. He interrupted "You, tell me the way to this dark guild"

"Why? What's your business with that guild" One of the villagers interrupted and stood up to Sasuke.

"I believe that is none of your business. You don't have to give me directions either. I will be going now." Sasuke walked off from the villager.

"Wait the guild is in the center of this town. You can't miss it. That guild is trouble, I advise you to not make business with them." The villager shouted out as he watched Sasuke depart from him.

His loud outburst attracted other people towards them. They all whispered to each other "Who is that man?" a random person said.

"He looks dangerous, I think he is going to join that guild."

Another random person joined the conversation "I don't know who he is or what he wants but that guild is just trouble."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jellal and Crime Sorcière**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is her status now?" Jellal appeared from a corner approaching Ultear.

Watching the dark guild from afar, Ultear became worried . "It's been one week now and we still haven't heard a word from her."

"I am sorry Ultear. I don't want to put you two in harm's way" Jellal comforted Ultear. Slowly consoling her in anyway he can. "let me see that telescope" He took the telescope in his hand, viewing the dark guild. "Who is that guy?" Jellal had recognize someone.

"What's wrong Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"That man, I noticed him earlier." he handed ultear the telescope

"He is quite the eye candy. I have never seen him before in this guild." She got worrisome of the new mysterious person.

"He doesn't have a guild mark. let's just watch for now, interfering too fast can get meredy killed." Jellal expressed his wishes to Ultear hoping she would keep her calm and wait.

"Alright." She replied in a calm tone trusting her comrade.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The young Uchiha walks in front of the dark guild. Before he enters the guild doors he thinks to himself of his past. Itachi and his old clan is all that is flashing through the Uchiha mind

"You have a dark past. Although I never heard of Konoha before. It seems like a messed up place." A muscular slim man appeared falling slowly from the sky like a floating feather. His hair is red short cut like an army sergeant. He wore no shirt, with black shorts rolled up and red big beads circled around his waist.

"My name is tommy. I am a mind reader if you're wondering." the man bowed putting out his hand towards Sasuke offering a handshake.

"I don't shake hands." Sasuke walked off ignoring the man greeting. Right before Sasuke reached to push the doors open the man appeared in front of him.

"You seem to be distant, but it's okay. We got another one like you who just recently joined our guild." He gave him a big cheesy smile then kicking forward at a fast speed inches away from Sasuke face.

Tommy chuckled then kicked his leg back towards the door opening it up with a big bang from his kick. "You are one tough nugget. Most newbies jump out there pants. Your looks aren't deceiving"

Tommy grabbed Sasuke bringing him in closer "I think you may make a good member here." He pushed him forward into the guild "Say hello everyone."

After stumbling on his feet. The young Uchiha looks up to see a whole bunch of men surrounding him. They all looked scary with battle marks and big muscles grinning at him. Staring him down with dirty looks.

Tommy walks in behind Sasuke "Don't let them scare you. They do this to all the newbies"

The young Uchiha looks around at everyone. He rubs the dust off of his clothes and then thinks to himself 'Everyone here isn't ordinary. especially that tommy guy. I can feel him trying to pry into my mind again.'

Sasuke looks around searching for someone who might be the guild master. Not able to find him he tells the guild his motive "Where is your Guild Master?" He spoke out "I want to join this guild."

Tommy then approaches Sasuke "You're a straightforward guy" his face became serious. His silly smile straightened up.

Sasuke ignored tommy.

A guild member surprised attacked Sasuke from the side. Hitting him with a heavy blow to his ribs sending him flying through the side guild wall.

"Pfft, that scum comes in here thinking he could just join this guild" the guild member raged punching his chest cheering himself on.

"YEAH!" The rest of the guild members yelled, hooraying the muscular man who took down Sasuke.

Little did they know Sasuke wasn't affected by the hit at all. He gets up and walks back inside of the guild "I hope you aren't consider strong" he cracked his knuckles.

"Still up I see?" The muscular man walked up to Sasuke cracking his neck. "This time you won't get up."

The man threw two jabs at Sasuke. Not hitting him the hilt of his sword Sasuke sent the man flying with one blow to the stomach. He knocked the muscular man unconscious.

Soon after he fought that muscular man, the rest of the guild attacked him.

"Damn rookie, you can't come in here without showing us what you're made of."

He fought the whole guild with ease. Not leaving one scratch on him or his clothes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sasuke Uchiha - Dark guild**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am not surprised you managed to take down my whole guild without a scratch. But I am sad to say that our guild master isn't here at the moment." Tommy said glaring at Sasuke with a conniving look. Tommy chuckled and then walked off gaining space between him and Sasuke. "Not everyone can just join the guild. And when our Guild master isn't here we make the decision on new members"

Tommy walked over his comrades falling bodies and sat at a bar. "Do you drink?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He sheathed his sword and leaned against the guild wall.

Tommy became depressed easily "You know this is so awkward right now" the shot glass flew up in the air and landed down slowly smashing on the floor.

"That is another one of my magic. Show me yours?" Tommy became impatient and bored.

"Look if we are going to be guildmates you have to lighten up a bit. I know this is a dark guild, but we aren't like that." He tried to talk to Sasuke constantly and constantly.

The young Uchiha became tired of Tommy talking. So he decided to walk off, In the corner he noticed a girl with pink hair sitting and unbothered. They both made eye contact as Sasuke face drifted back towards the door making his exit.

As he walks out a tall man with slicked back black hair wearing a long black open coat, white painted face with black painted lips and eyes walks in passing Sasuke by his side.

"What the hell happened here." The guild master looks around.

Tommy jumps in excitement twirling around. "Master Gethan, we had a fun day while you were gone."

"Oh so is that what it was. Why did you all go and make a mess like this" Master Gethan calmed down "Now clean the hell up!" he shouted

Before Master Gethan takes another step in he turns around towards Sasuke "Hey You!"

The young Uchiha grinned.

"Don't worry I didn't kill anyone here." The Uchiha said

"That is the least of my problems. If they are weak enough to die they were dead before you even walked in here. I call that Fate." Master Gethan

"Oh really" Sasuke replied "then what is your fate" Sasuke clutched his sword as if he was preparing for battle.

"You're clutching your sword like you are a match for me." Master Gethan chuckled "Well to answer your question, my fate is to lead this world." He rose his hands up in the air.

"I disagree, but I have no intention to cut you down for your intentions." Sasuke grip on his sword hilt loosened up. "I want to join your guild."

"Why should I let someone join my guild who has the confidence enough to tell me that he can cut me down" Master Gethan laughed repeatedly until he fell on the floor. "You're a funny guy, I like you."

Sasuke became aggravated. His fist clenched, as his forehead became tighter. He walked away ignoring the guild master.

"Wait. I don't think you have any intentions of destroying this guild or following my wishes." The guild master stood up and began to dust himself off. "But, I can tell a strong asset from a weak asset when I see one". He chuckled as he talked, taking Sasuke lightly. "Sometime in the future when you recognize the greatness of Zeref and our plans you will come around."

Sasuke stood still for a bit. Thinking to himself 'As long as he doesn't get in my way, I should be fine here. In the dark, where no one will know of me with this guild as a cover as I dig for more information about this place and how I arrived'

The young Uchiha turned around passing the guild master and entered the guild.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How the hell does this thing work?" Naruto looked very confused, he couldn't figure out how to use the map. "What the hell!?"

'Naruto you dumbass, this is a different world remember that. The way they travel is different too.' Kurama scolded Naruto "damn cheeky brat"

The leaf ninja puckered his lips out, his face became steamy red and frustrated. "Well kurama if you are so smart then you tell me how to do this!"

"Tssk you cheeky brat can't get something so simple done." Kurama thought to himself a bit "I am not helping you" He then close his eyes and falls asleep.

Naruto mumbles under his breath "Damn lazy Kurama, I bet you're as clueless as me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do he seriously not know what to do?" Natsu and happy watches Naruto from a distance.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to focus his magic power." Happy said

Lucy wakes up to find Natsu and Happy both standing in front of her watching Naruto. She gives Natsu a big punch sending him flying "NATSU! Why the hell you bring me with you!" She hunches up balling her fist up and then turns to happy.

"Lucy I know what this look like but it was all Natsu idea." Happy shivers in fear at lucy look. attempting to run away.

She grabs him then gives him a good punch sending happy away in the sky.

"Ayeee…." happy yells in a sad tone

"Phew" Lucy turns around making her way back to the guild.

Right before she took another step away. Naruto appeared before her with a grin. "YO." He then started to rub the back of his hair nervously. "You don't mind helping me out?"

Lucy became droopy "ahh dang it, how'd I get dragged into this."

"Thank you" Naruto smiled.

"How can you be so powerful and not know how to focus your magic power." Lucy expressed with a bit of annoyance and curiosity.

"Here, Since this is a map with a magic seal on it. You're suppose to focus your magic power as the key. This is a personal S-class mission from our guild master so he mustn't want anyone else to know where you are heading, and also only your magic power is the key." Lucy explained to Naruto.

Naruto became frustrated. "Isn't there any other way I could open this?"

"No unless you have levy here with us." She said

"Damnit well we don't need a map." The leaf ninja shrugged in annoyance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'This is the last time I am helping you out.' Kurama said. 'I think you have some of that magical power. You used it earlier in a form of rasengan.'

'Yeah but that just happened. And it isn't here anymore.'

'Maybe you have to find it like last time'

"Yeah but what will I do to make sure she doesn't notice that I don't have magic power." Naruto brain looked as it was about to explode from all the thinking he was doing

"I don't know, figure this out yourself."Kurama closed his eyes ignoring Naruto and falling back asleep.

"Hey! I thought you were helping me" Naruto yelled to kurama

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey earthland to Naruto!" Lucy waved in Naruto face trying to catch his attention "Hey are you still there."

"Cut that out, I am right here." Naruto backed up gaining space from Lucy. Tilting over a rock, "Woah!"

She grabbed him just before he fell on his butt. "You just blanked out for a second"

He chuckled, then folded his legs to sit properly on the ground "Oh sorry about that"

"I think you are worst than Natsu." She laughed as she sat alongside Naruto. "How did you save us at tenrou and can't unlock a simple map right now."

"I don't know, focusing isn't my big thing ya know" he smiled

"Yeah I know alright" she scoffed "Well it is getting late, and I think we should atleast make our way to an hotel to rest and figure things out tomorrow morning. Natsu and Happy, you can both come out now." Lucy yelled in aggravation. Still upset about Natsu dragging her along.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hotel**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay this room is for you guys and this room way down there is me." Lucy handed Natsu the key to their room.

"Ahh Lucy how come your room is all the way down there?" Natsu shrugged in disappointment.

Happy chuckled at Natsu ignorance "Natsu she is a female, and females have certain body parts only her special someone shall see."

"Aren't I special to you lucy" Natsu pushed up on lucy giving her no space to breath.

The yellow haired mage blushed becoming shy. She couldn't look Natsu in the eye.

"We are in the same guild, we are friends, and we went on missions together." Natsu thought long and hard about his bond with lucy.

Lucy was a little disappointed. She sighed turned around and walked to her room. The blue flying cat chuckled with a mischievous laughter. "Natsu let's go bathe!"

"Right!" The pink haired mage jumped up and went alongside Happy to the Hot springs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto in the hotel room**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn kurama, I have only this night to learn how to focus magic power." Naruto was frustrated, pacing back and forth looking at the map Makarov gave him.

As he was pacing back and forth. He noticed someone was watching him from afar. He ignored the person still focusing on the problems before him. "Maybe If I use my chakra It will work. It is still me after all."

Naruto focused chakra to the tip of his fingers. "Okay, Lucy said to write my name on this line here with my magic. I guess it is the same for chakra." The leaf ninja wrote his name using his chakra. A black like ink followed his finger "I guess I don't need that dumb magic afterall" right when he was finished the black like ink shot up at him. The whole map became black and Naruto was knocked out cold.

"Happy you think Lucy bathed too?" Natsu waltzed into the hotel room alongside with Happy chatting it up.

"I think so, maybe we should go see what she is doing." Happy said

"Hmm Nahhh, I am tired now. We should get some sleep, we have a big S-class mission ahead of us tomorrow morning." As Natsu was walking in he stumbled over Naruto's unconscious body. He fell to the floor hitting his head,

"Damn why are you laying on the floor like that?" Natsu shouted at Naruto. He got no response from the leaf ninja.

"He is out cold." Happy kept constantly poking Naruto. "We should move him to the bed."

Natsu and Happy moved Naruto to the bed very fast and wild. "Aye mission complete." As happy moved from beside Naruto he stumbled upon a black piece of paper. "Trash?" The blue cat threw the paper in the garbage then jumped in his bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Morning**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up you guys, It is passed 10 am. We are going to miss our train, get moving now!." Lucy punches Natsu waking him up with a bang.

The pink hair maged jumped awake in pain "Ouch what did you do that for?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, turning around ignoring Natsu 'How can I not do that after what you said last night...Friends?' she thought as she waited on the guys to wake up fully.

"Morning already?" The leaf ninja woke up rubbing his head feeling confused. 'What happened last night'.

Before Naruto could get dressed he was dragged right out of his hotel room. "Hey wait a minute, I can't leave out like this."

"We have no time, you took to long to wake up." lucy pulled him out of the hotel. "I have your things, let's just go."

"Ahh we made it, hurry up and get on." They all arrived just in time. When they boarded the train pulled off without a moment's notice.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The leaf ninja ravaged through his stuff obsessively looking for something.

"Where is what?" Lucy asked.

"The map!" he yelled. Confused and frustrated as he looked under random people seats, causing a ruckus lifting and moving people out of his way.

"Well wasn't it in your bag?" she asked with a doubt.

"No..I passed out last night trying to unlock the map."

The blue cat interrupted with a slick concerning attitude "ahhhhh was it all black, I hope it wasn't because I thought it was trash, you left it on the ground. So I trashed it last night"

"What! We needed that map." Naruto stressed

"I didn't think it was anything important." the blue cat backed up fearing the look on lucy's face. As he shrivels up he suggest an option for the group. "We can always go back and get it out the trash can." Lucy glared at him with intense looks of anger.

Naruto cried, rolling around the floor. As all hope was lost for him to get money and to buy food to satisfy his appetite."RAMENNNN…..FOOOD...It's all gone because of one mistake."

"This S-class mission can turn out to be a 10 year mission because of you Happy." the yellow haired mage balled up her fist in anger "Beside I told the cleaners that they can take out the trash this morning."

While Lucy and Happy were arguing over the map Natsu was sitting back with no care in the world. "Tssk..Teehee"

The yellow haired mage noticed Natsu nonchalant carefree attitude "What are you chuckling about Natsu" she approached him.

"Romeo so happened to tell me about the location of where he got into this big fight at." He got up and walked away feeling confident

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked

"Well because I forgot until just now" Natsu chuckled

Veins started to pop out at the corner of Lucy forehead. She balled up her fist and gave Natsu one great punch to the head knocking him on the ground. "Ouch what did you do that for?"

"Because you dragged me on this mission and you're trying to waste my time!" She expressed in an angry tone. Lucy then walked away from Natsu and sat down "you lead the way Natsu!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Train stop**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay this is where we get off at" Natsu rose from his seat. Stretching and walking out.

"Hey natsu are you sure, there isn't even a city nearby." Happy asked.

"I know but I checked the train map and it said we get off here." Natsu strutted forward walking ahead of everyone.

"Natsu do you know where we are going to now?" The yellow haired mage asked

"Nope. But there should be a town right outside these woods. And then we can find food" Natsu mouth was watering and drooling all over the place

Lucy punches Natsu putting him back in his place. "We are looking for a town right Naruto?

"Uhhh.. yeah" Naruto responded

She shrugged "geesh food is the only thing on your mind now and days". Lucy then went into deep thinking. "I overheard Romeo talking about it, So I guess we will be looking for a dark guild."

"Ayee!" Happy said "but I don't want to be near a dark guild." He shivered in fear.

"What kind of train drops us in the middle of nowhere." Lucy wondered

"We should get going. It is getting dark and I feel something very ominous around us" Naruto became very serious and started to lead the way out of the woods.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mysterious town**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsu look!" Happy cheered jumping up and down joyful as ever. "There is a town!"

"Food" Natsu sped ahead one track minded. "Food we finally made it to food." He jumped up and down making his way to the nearest restaurant he could find.

Finally finding one Natsu called for the others. "Happy, Lucy, Naruto. I found food!"

The other three met up with Natsu. Each sat down, and waited on a waiter to come take their orders.

"Can I have an 20 orders of ramen please" Naruto asked

The waiter along with everyone else at the table looked confused.

"Ramen? I am sorry but we don't have ramen" The waitress said.

Naruto became really depressed "How do you not have ramen." he said slumped against the table with a depressed blue aura surrounding him.

Lucy looked at Naruto confused and irritated "how do u get that depressed over food?" She asked "and anyway what is Ramen?"

"Ayye, I never heard of Ramen too." Happy shouted.

Naruto thought to himself "oh… I get it. They must not have ramen here". He thought so sad and depressed. "What a sad sad world." he sighed.

"Ramen must be what a loser eat." Natsu grinned and chuckled as he challenged Naruto.

"What was that you halfman?" Naruto suddenly became fired up glaring Natsu down.

"Who the hell are you calling halman?" Natsu pushed up on Naruto forehead to forehead at each other throat ready to fight.

Bam! Bam! Lucy punched both Naruto and Natsu. "Would you both stop!" she yelled "look at how much attention we attracted. We are on an S-class mission. We have to keep a low profile."

"Tee hee." the blue cat hand was covering his mouth as he was trying to hold back a hard laugh.

The yellow haired mage gave him one glare. Scarring Happy back into place. "Ayye captain lucy"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dark Guild with Sasuke 1 week after Sasuke joined**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Someone tell the new guild member I have to talk to him." Master gethan said

"But master Gethan Sasuke is meditating in the next room." The guildmates said. "I heard that if anyone disturbs Sasuke, he won't take it lightly."

"Ah so I've heard." Master Gethan than thought to himself. "I can't let a rookie take over the fear in my guild members heart.

"Sasuke is really strong. To be able to complete 10 double S-class mission in 1 week is amazing." some underling guildmate said. "No wonder he beat everyone in the guild upon arriving."

Sasuke walks in. Everyone in the guild common room stood still as they watched Sasuke entered. Gulping with fear, shaking and sweating from their head to their toes. One man sitting down across the room looks at Sasuke from the corner "So this is the big shot." He laughed. "He looks pretty intimidating." the man across the room walks up to Sasuke

"Sasuke your work got the attention of so much people. In just short amount of time. There are people higher than master gethan. And you caught their eyes especially. The Elders want you to assist them in the Underworld Island for the next three months. You will still be apart of this guild. But this mission you have is way above anyone here, even the guild master. I like you shot call me Lakel"

"Lakel…" Master gethan grabbed Lakel and kicked him across the floor to the other side of the room. "Lakel I know you are new. And with being so new you completed 15 double S-class mission in your first two weeks" Master Gethan clapped with a crazy crooked smile on his face."You are a star here. The underworld elders sees your raw power and you are needed by them."

"BUT!. Bad mouth me, your guild master again…" Master Gethan points his finger at him charging magic into one finger and then shooting it off. Scratching Lakel face. So close it could of taken out his eye. "I'll Kill You."

He then turned around and walked away saying loudly "Remember I am in line to be this world leader. With END and Zeref at my side no one can stop me. The elders are just a means to an end."

Lakel Laughs "HA HA HA HA…." He gets up, then move his hand to wipe the blood off his face. "YEAH I LOVE IT WHEN I GET THIS KIND OF ACTION." lakel spins and shakes and hugs his body. "I thought you were becoming a bitch Master." lakel winks and goes on smiling and twitching "Show me your power

Right as Gethan got angry Sasuke interrupted

"I am not interested." Sasuke walked away nonchalantly. "I didn't come here to do your bidding, I am just here to learn more while surviving."

"I understand you are strong Sasuke. But do you think you could stand up to all the top fighters in here at once?" Tommy asked "You have me the 6th toughest fighter in here, and 5 others more tougher than me." Tommy chuckled and laughed hardly rolling all over the floor.

The young Uchiha ignored tommy walking away. He remained vigilant. Watching his shoulder of the 5 toughest fighters lurking in the shadows.

"pfft" The young Uchiha was annoyed. He then went to the mission board picked a mission and left the guild to go on his mission

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto in the town of a dark guild**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your hair changed colors again." Lucy pointed out to Naruto

The pink haired mage poked his head in between them "Yeah, you're so weird and lame."

"Natsu this town is too weird." The blue flying cat clenched to Natsu head. "Stop it Happy, I can't see."

Lucy grabbed Naruto dragging him into a clothes store. "Naruto you will have a ton of money after this mission. Why don't I buy you some clothes and you pay me back. You stink and have been wearing the same thing since Tenrou.

The yellow haired leaf ninja scratched his head in embarrassment. He agreed with a slight hesitation, thinking to himself 'These Fairy Mages are fun but pushy, I am just glad they are taking care of me.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sasuke**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Uchiha ended up passing through the town of the guild he was in as he was leaving he bumped into a pink hair mage. "..."

"My bad, I didn't see you there." the pink hair maged walked away from Sasuke. "Hey doesn't he dressed weird. Kind of like Naruto, I wonder if their from the same place."

Sasuke overheard him and approached him "Take me to this Naruto you're talking about."

The pink hair mage looked at him and continued to walk away. "Who do he think he is giving me demand like that. I am already in a bad mood with lucy taking up our sweet time." he expressed

As he walked a way in a confident angry posture barely noticing anyone around.

The pink hair mage then think to himself 'Do you think he knows Naruto? He probably does just asking to go to a person name Naruto.' He then runs off 'This may not be good, Naruto is strong he probably have many allies and enemies…. How do I know which one are which. I think i should just ditch that loser.'

As Sasuke starts to follow the pink hair mage he noticed 6 other people following him. So he changes directions and head for the woods.

"Yo so you must be Sasuke?" a tall man with black clothing and black hair appears from behind a tree in the woods.

"You know I appreciate all the heat you gave our guild but I don't like how you think you're a big shot." The tall man pulls out a dagger. "I want to teach you a lesson along with the other TOP 6. Don't worry it will be quick."

5 Other mages comes out from behind trees. "Yo Abel, don't you think you're quite rude not introducing yourself to him and then on top of that telling him you're gonna teach him." A short handsome man in a white suite said as he walked next to Abel and grabbed him by the shoulder leaning on him like buddies.

"Sasuke I am Maki, nice to finally meet you." Maki smiled at Sasuke. "You know Abel I hate your rude ass. After I take out Sasuke. How about I finally just kill you.

The young Uchiha walked away as he got annoyed by the mages popping out.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DURING?" A short girl with long pink hair pops out from behind Maki the man in the white suit. "Maki Senpai is defending your honor and you just walk away. "I Chibbu will not allow you to disrespect him."

Chibbu eyes gets bigger and it looks insane. As she get hot and fidget around. "I'll kill you for love. For my Maki."

Two twin brothers starts to roll all over the floor with laughter "Ha Ha Ha Ha…." they both point at Chibbu and laugh "For love, for maki" The twin brothers start to mock Chibbu and Maki. "For Maki" one brother name Jack said. "I hate your rude ass Abel"

The two twin brothers got serious. "Come on you think a pedophile and a adult loving short stuff can honestly take out Sasuke." the two brothers said to Chibbu and Maki. Right after that they looked at Sasuke seriously "We don't really care what you do or what you did. We just like strong people and Sasuke you're strong." Both boys play with wind in their hands "You're strong and we like strong people. So we will be taking you out. Remember our names Tank and Den. These are the names of the people who will be killing you.

"Ahhh. I am sorry Sasuke. It looks like my friends want to kill you after all." Tommy walks to the front of the TOP 6. "I am so sorry, He fidgets, I did like you. But now I must kill you and that filthy Lakel too. You both disgust me!"

The young uchiha scoffed at them "...chidori" He whispered. Right before everyone noticed Sasuke appeared before Tommy piercing him through the heart. Blood scattered everywhere. "If you're gonna take me out than do it already. You're wasting my time." Sasuke then threw tommy body to the floor.

"Awwww that was so beautifully done…." Maki started to fidget and twirl and obsess over what Sasuke just did to Tommy. "Sasuke! You are wonderful. I want to kill tommy too but you did it for me. Lets Play!"

Maki ran to Sasuke. The both started to engage in battle "I want to feel your magic power." maki went on and on about Sasuke being beautiful.

Sasuke went for punch to the stomach. Just as he did Maki disappeared and appeared behind him. "Too slow." The white suit mage spinned around attempting to side kick him. Right before his leg rached Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed it from the side. And then electrocuted him.

"Ahhh beautiful. But you will need to do something about that weak magic attack you just tried."

Sasuke looked shock that his attempt to use his lighting on maki failed. Maki then continued to push Sasuke back. Spinning around with kick after kick after kick to the side. "Witness my magic Sasuke, I wanna show you." he continued to kick Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't bugging. "Strength."

He added an enhancement to his leg. Maki then kicked Sasuke again. This time pushing him back. He kicked him again and pushed him back further. He attempted one more kick, this time Sasuke went flying to the other side of the forest

Sasuke got up, he coughed up blood. And then fell back to the ground. On one hand and one knee. He could barely move after that hit. "Damn his magic must be able to make himself stronger than his opponent."

As Sasuke got up the two twins came at him from both sides with wind magic twirling around their fist aiming to punch Sasuke. Right before they got to the young Uchiha a purple color came around his arms covering it fully almost like the susanoo. He then grabbed both of their fist with his palm and twisted their whole arm. Right after he dragged them up high then smacked them to the ground excessively then threw them both far to each side of the forest.

"Pfft…my left arm is broken know, i can barely use it without creating pain." Sasuke looked at his body realising that his whole body is covered in purple. 'My susanoo. This actually might be pretty good. But contain my susanoo chakra to be exactly fitted to my body takes up alot of chakra.' He then unsheathed his sword and ran towards maki

Chibbu came flying at suske with her feet forward attempting to kick him. The uchich flipped to the side then turned around. "Fireball Jutsu." He then shot a huge fireball towards chibbu and then headed back towards maki.

As Sasuke ran forward. A huge lighting fist aimed for his torso. Sasuke was sent black flying through the woods. To stop himself from going either from further he sheathed his sword in lighting and stuck it in the ground. Breaking the ground but slowing himself down.

'Just as I thought Magic and Chark aren't supposed to be here together. If magic and chakra collides it creates a lot of damage.' He brought his sword of the ground and then sheated it back. 'So that must have been the reason why my lighting did nothing to maki. I went full power from the beginning.' Sasuke thought to himself as all five mages started to approach him.

'Okay so Tank and Den have wind Magic, Maki haves enhancement magic. The other two I don't know their magic yet.' Sasuke thought and watched as the five approached him.

Tank and Den had black fire engulfing their arms. 'Could that be…' The young uchiha looked shocked at their change of magic. 'From what I remember Romeo told me that everyone has one magic power.'

"Don't be shocked." The twins said. "To enlighten you before we kill you. Our magic is copy magic, We see inside of the brain and we can copy every magic you ever encountered." The two boys looked insanely happy as they began to walk closer to him. "Sasuke we copied you. To think you aren't from this world. No wonder you are so tasty to us. A Shinobi is what your world would call you, HA so lame." the boys fire grew taller and the flames got thick. "Sasuke when we are done with you, we just might ditch this place to go take over your world. And kill your best friend for you so you won't have to feel the pain. Sasuke you should be thanking us."

Sasuke looked at them with disgust. "You know I didn't really want to kill anyone here. But how do you be feared with a soft heart. I tried to hold back but you guys went and did it." He appeared before both the boys slicing them within a split second. "It is no way someone as weak as you can take over my world. Now that I know there are enemies in this world. I just gotta kill you all. That is what I'll do. I'll kill all the evilness. In this world."

The young Uchiha was about to deal the final blow. Two Kunais was thrown towards Sasuke.

"I won't let you kill them!" A guy with yellow hair appeared. "Sasuke I won't let you be alone. Because I'm your friend."

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto. "So you're in this world too." He then turned and walked to Naruto dragging his sword against the rubble.

"Not really." The yellow hair boy started to smile with a evil look. He then turned into Chibbu. "Like hell I'll let you kill my twin brothers." She looked furious at Sasuke. "Well now you know 4 out 5 magic. My magic is also copy magic and we are all triplets. But my magic is way stronger I can actually copy everything in your brain down to a T without even contacting you. I am way stronger than my foolish two little brothers."

"Like hell you are BITCH." Den said tiredly as he struggled to even speak.

"WHAT WAS THAT!. IS THAT HOW YOU THANK YOUR BIG TWIN SISTER YOU LITTLE SHIT." Chibbu head grew and her voice got louder as she became furious.

Abel walked to the front lines and just layed down sleeping on his back. "Wake me up when you all kill him." Right as he laid down. Everyone started to head at Sasuke

'Okay so I know everyone magic, except the guy laying down right now.' Maki charged forward at Sasuke.

"Speed, strength, Iron." Maki threw multiple punches at Sasuke all came fast and heavy. It came so fast it created a natural lightning fostered around his body. He jabbed at Sasuke not managing to him each attack was blocked by Sasuke sword covered in chakra.

Sasuke engaged in battle but thought to himself. 'Okay so this guy is probably the most dangerous one.' He continued to dodge as he noticed Chibbu coming at him with a rasengan.

'Shit.. can she really copy it to the fact that she can use chakra. If that's the case then it means she can hit me with that force.'

She came flying at Sasuke with the rasengan. She hit him. She noticed her rasengan had no effects. 'So I guess she really is just using magic. Good thing I covered my body with a thin sheet of chakra.'

Sasuke looked at her and with no hesitation "Chidori stream." He cut right into her, Maki collapsed on the floor.

'So it seems my Chakra can hurt a person in this world. But it can't battle against magic power itself. It seems there is more history than Kaguya. The mother of all chakra.'

Sasuke charged at Maki. He began to fight back fully. Attacking him head on with his sword. "Lightning blade" He attempted to cut off Maki arm. But he failed.

"So that is what it is.. I can't to cut through you because you've been protecting yourself through a thin sheet of magic." Sasuke blade started to grow bigger and bigger and the lighting on it became stronger and stronger. It was so thick Lightning ran through Sasuke body to the floor. Crushing the ground with each step he took. "How about we see who is stronger. My chakra or your thin sheet of magic wall."

Sasuke dashed so close to Maki he could of kissed Maki. The young uchiha smiled and grabbed him. As he held him close he forced his lightning blade across maki side. Right before maki could push Sasuke off. Sasuke took his arm.

"You are nothing compared to the people in my world." Sasuke said lightly and fiercely

Fear and anger grew in maki eyes. Maki then started to get bigger and bigger and bigger. His body changed to an Iron form. "Ahh.." Maki charged at Sasuke, the two began to spar. Maki overpowered Sasuke in just fist fighting. He landed multiple blows on Sasuke.

Sasuke became wounded all over his body. He was coughing up blood. 'Man he is fast and strong. And his iron body is too strong for me to just cut right through him. If I didn't meet romeo my chances of surviving this exact fight would have been slim.'

"Look around you Maki. Like I said before, Let's see which is stronger my chakra or your magic."

Sasuke said as he raised his hand up to the sky.

Maki then looked up and saw a lightning dragon in the sky staring down at him. "This whole time I've been charging him up. Letting him sit for this very moment."

Maki attempts to move but the dragon follows him in the sky to that same exact spot. "You can't escape it." Sasuke said as he thought to himself. 'That guy is incredibly fast, he matches the speed of Kaguya. But his strength is crazy strong. I guess their magic can do that. But they are only limited to one magic since it's hard to master any other magic.'

Maki began to put up a magic barrier around him a big tall barrier. 'If I do this I can very much kill myself or knock myself out. And that is if he made his magic barrier strong enough to cause a collide of strong powers. I can't read his magic so this is a risk I have to take.'

"Thunder clap" The lightning dragon roared as it collided with the magic barrier. Causing a big rif in space and time. The sky became dark and and a black ball appeared out of the two magics and it grew and grew and grew until it exploded. Knocking Sasuke back to the other side of the forest. As Sasuke tried to get up. He passed out "shi.."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto In Town**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Whoaaaa what the hell is going on." Natsu began to get real sick. "All of a sudden I feel like I'm really sick. I guess with that little EarthQuake, that just happened wendy magic weared off. CRAP!"

Naruto looked shocked "Was that really Sasuke just now.." The Leaf ninja turned around and started to run towards the core of action.

"Hey Naruto Where are you going?" Lucy shouted as the leaf ninja ran away. "I wonder why he is running towards that black hole. If the magic council see us anywhere near that place. They just might blame it on fairy tail."

As lucy was so focused on Naruto, Natsu jumped up and ran to the action. "Damn he is really fast when he is serious." Natsu Jumped in the sky "Happy" he called.

"Ayee" Happy flew right over to Natsu picked him up and started to fly at full speed towards the big commotion. But they still couldn't keep up with Naruto.

As Naruto approaches the woods, he stopped. It was fire everywhere burning everything up making its way towards the town. 'Naruto, this was Sasuke. There is no doubt about it.' Kurama woke up from his long nap. 'Kurama Sasuke is around here somewhere, I wonder if he knows I'm here too.' Naruto said as he thought of a way on how to stop the massive fire.

Natsu pulled up right behind Naruto. "DAMN WHAT HAPPENED HERE." he moved forward shocked with so many questions "Lets go defeat the punk who did this Happy." He attempted to sprint off when Naruto grabbed him. "Actually Natsu we need to take care of this fire it will burn down the town if we don't"

Natsu agreed and began to eat the fire. "This fire taste really weird. It's almost as if it is actually hot." Natsu jumped back before continuing to eat it.

" ftttt hahaha, how can a dragon not eat fire." Happy laughed at Natsu continuing to make petty jokes.

Natsu got mad and kept trying to eat the fire. Eventually he did. "Oh yeah look at me now. This fire is actually one of the best fire I ever hate before. It is really hard to eat though."

Naruto gave Natsu a thumbs up. "Don't push yourself too hard. While you protect the town, I will go check out the core."

Natsu got mad "Hey get back here, I won't let you have all the action to yourself. I am gonna eat this fire and catch up to you."

As Naruto got closer he saw one body laying on the floor. It was tommy bleeding to death. He grabbed him and was about to bring him to the town to save him.

Just as he was about to go magic council appeared "Leave him be, he is a criminal I came here to catch. To think there was someone who took him out. The top 6 have been on the Council rader for 4 years now with no one coming close to catching them. Now he is dying. I should finish him right here."

"Hey I don't care who you are. But I won't let you kill an helpless man." Naruto was furious and walked away.

"Maybe I should detain you. But it seems useless right now, I sense weak magic power from you. To think that you a commoner apart of no guild can come and rescue criminals and give me orders." The guy grew a vain in his head. "But you are no one compared to me." the man from the magic council put a magic bubble around Naruto locking him inside of it.

"Hey let me out of here you scum." Naruto struggled and punch the bubble multiple times. He then used his chakra to try and break the bubble. But it didn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Natsu came flying in smashing the bubble prison releasing Naruto. "Teehee looks like I'm saving you now."

He then faced the man from the magic council angrily "Mest" Natsu blazed with fire. Everything was directed at Mest. "I think you're a coward. And I just can't consider you a comrade so easily after what happened on Tenrou Island."

Natsu dashed at mest landing a punch to his face knocking him aside. He then dashed again at him, punching him all over. "What is wrong fight me back." Natsu punched Mest and didn't stop. "I know what you did. So i'm gonna kick your ass for it!" He threw Mest again. Natsu hands were bloody with Mest blood and his own. "How dare you mess with our memories plus your memories of us and go through all that pain alone. You big dummy, we are a guild for a reason. I don't care what it is you're doing. But if you are too weak to raise a fist against me. Then why don't you let us help you. I don't care about what you did. But we will protect the guild together." Natsu then reached out his hand to Mest.

Mest cried alot and grabbed his hand. Mest thought to himself why am I sad? This guy is just a fairy tail mage. He then looked into his mind and saw missing fragments. 'I'm gonna put everything back once and for all.'

"Natsu thanks. But I failed the guild, I was suppose to protect you guys from outside the guild." Mest looked down. As he was looking down natsu punched him again. "A guild that sacrifice his members and comrades are no guild I want to be apart of." Natsu Smiled "Thanks Mest but no thanks".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gildarts watching from a distance**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He slapped himself in the face "Damn Natsu, but you are right. We aren't a guild that sacrifices our comrades."

He then turn his attention to Naruto as he see Naruto is watching with a smile of approval. Right after that Naruto runs off to the core of the commotion. He follows him just barely able to keep up.

The leaf ninja examine the bodies laying on the floor. As he was examining them there was a guy who recognize Naruto. He looked really damage as he was walking away.

Gildarts approaches him "Yo. where are you going?"

"Please let me get out of here that guy right there is crazy powerful. We just fought his friend and he killed all my guild members. I bet he wants to kill me too. Now that I know of him and where he is from" The man was frightened to death. "He didn't even fight me and from his last blow I got badly injured. My name is Abel I am wanted by the magic council. I might be safe there."

Gildarts walks up to the man and looks at him straight in the face. "How do you know all this?"

The man responds "I am apart of the Top 6 from a dark guild right in the middle of the town right out of this forrest. We are a nameless guild. And I am sure you have heard of us." he gulps "The top 6 are known for our mind over body magic. We can read minds and use our minds to enhance our bodies to adapt to our opponents physical strength by weakening them and strengthening ourselves at high speed. But no matter how much we did taht he was stronger than us, and on top of that we copy any magic or person they ever encountered. And that man with the yellow hair over there looking at my guildmates. We copied him to scare Sasuke, because Naruto is way stronger than him. but he still defeated us, even though we pulled his greatest fear card. 1 guy to 6 with no problem….please please…."

Gildarts whispered in his ear "Keep this out of the council ears." he then punched the mage abel sending him flying back towards Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmmm" The guy landed behind Naruto. He got scared for a bit. "Damn you could of hit me. I didn't pay for these clothes and I don't need your dirt getting all over them."

'Naruto be serious. You are in another world and you barely sense anyone movement.' Matatabi shouted at Naruto frustrated at how he deals with everything.

'Matabi I am sorry geesh. These people seem fine, I don't think they are dangerous. Beside I felt Sasuke Chakra. Knowing him I believe he did all this. They must of had it coming' Naruto calmly explained to matatabi. 'I know you're not use to me yet but please try to trust me more when it comes to judgement.'

'Well you are the savior Naruto. But if you don't get us out of this shit I'll eat you from the inside. Remember all 10 of us are in here and the fact that you have us on seperate seals drains your energy a bit. So the minute you use up all of your chakra I'll bust out and eat you or I'll force everyone to merge and cause you to go crazy trying to control us.' Matabi chuckled as he threatened Naruto

'Like hell you well.' Kurama said. 'Why don't you shut the HELL UP YOU 2 TAILS!, who told you to go ahead and talk. You're loud and annoying as fuck so keep it down' Kurama was furios. He then went back to sleep but before he closed all his eyes 'Beside Naruto isn't that kind of person to let any one of us take his soul without giving a good beating even if he did lose all his chakra'

"Hmm..hmmm...hmmm Damn I can't think of a thing on how to close this black hole. I wonder what is on the other or inside of it?" the leaf ninja paced back and forth thinking of ways on how to get rid of that hole. Then a light bulb came to him "Maybe I can travel through here to get back to my world.

Naruto went and put his hand through the hole. "What is this feeling? It feels powerful, but it doesn't feel like chakra or magic. So this mustn't be the way back home.". Right before he could pull his hand out. He felt this power surging through him trying to leave out and the black hole was sucking him in as it was closing.

Natsu appeared just in time to pull him out. Both Shinobi and Mage fell on the floor.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sasuke**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'I guess I survived.' Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. There were three strange people in the room.

"I'm leaving your guild. I don't need to be bothered with people of your kind. Don't let me go and I'll bring everyone in your whole organization down and turn you over to the council."

One of the three speaks "We aren't from that guild, we infiltrated to take it down. But we failed since the moment you walked in there. You started to do more mission than anyone in the past week. Making us lose our track on what the guild actually goal was and on top of that you defeated the Top 6 causing the guild to move."

The person walks up to Sasuke put out his hand for a shake. "You have caused a ruckus for us. We can't even track them now. But I thank you. You have weakened them severely. Even though the magic council isn't completely justice they should have no problem catching that nameless guild now with their connections."

Sasuke didn't shake his hand. Instead he got up and started to leave. "I will be making my leave now."

As Sasuke was walking out the door. The man said "I can't let you leave. I know where you're from and I know how you got here."

Sasuke responded in his monotone straightforward voice "So you must know what I will do those who pose a threat to me or my world."

He walked closer to Sasuke "My name is Jellal, this is Ultear and you already know meredy" He then got closer to Sasuke "I know you're not evil, and I can tell your past isn't a bright one."

"In your sleep you talk alot for a quiet person. This Naruto guy is your bestfriend and he beat you didn't he?" jellal laughed. "Well even if we are from two different worlds, everyone here is the same and we hurt the ones we love. But even so the ones we love healed us even though they were the ones causing them all the suffering the pain. They ignored their feelings and healed us first." Jellal walked away "We all want to repent and free the world of evil in our own ways. I get you. You're closer to us than you are to some dark guild." Jellal picked up some clothes he bought from the town clothes shop. "We leave here at midnight, the magic council will appear here and search the area thoroughly. We have to go when they are sleep."

The young blue hair mage Jellal walked to the window to keep a lookout. "Whether you come or not is up to you. I just can't let someone like you roam around freely messing us up entirely."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OKAY! Thank you to everyone who reads this. I apologize again for the heavy delay but I never forgot about writing this crossover fanfiction. I really do hope it is really good for you guys as before.

I decided that I will work really hard to bring a great story for you guys. One that isn't overpowered and one that haves a great story line with multiple mysterious that I can write out for everyone who likes this.

So I bet everyone has a lot of questions about what the hell is going on? I purposely wrote this chapter to be very long. So you guys can enjoy a little fight and I can make up for not publishing. The Main characters are into trouble. Sasuke is discovering more about chakra and magic. But he still wants Naruto head

Naruto knows Sasuke is alive and wants to find him? Will Naruto and Sasuke meet? What will Naruto do in this new world? What will Sasuke do in this new world? Keep reading to find out more

Next Chapter : A fight with the true darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know, figure this out yourself."Kurama closed his eyes ignoring Naruto and falling back asleep.

"Hey! I thought you were helping me" Naruto yelled to kurama

* * *

"Hey earthland to Naruto!" Lucy waved in Naruto face trying to catch his attention "Hey are you still there."

"Cut that out, I am right here." Naruto backed up gaining space from Lucy. Tilting over a rock, "Woah!"

She grabbed him just before he fell on his butt. "You just blanked out for a second"

He chuckled, then folded his legs to sit properly on the ground "Oh sorry about that"

"I think you are worst than Natsu." She laughed as she sat alongside Naruto. "How did you save us at tenrou and can't unlock a simple map right now."

"I don't know, focusing isn't my big thing ya know" he smiled

"Yeah I know alright" she scoffed "Well it is getting late, and I think we should atleast make our way to an hotel to rest and figure things out tomorrow morning. Natsu and Happy, you can both come out now." Lucy yelled in aggravation. Still upset about Natsu dragging her along.

* * *

 **Hotel**

* * *

"Okay this room is for you guys and this room way down there is me." Lucy handed Natsu the key to their room.

"Ahh Lucy how come your room is all the way down there?" Natsu shrugged in disappointment.

Happy chuckled at Natsu ignorance "Natsu she is a female, and females have certain body parts only her special someone shall see."

"Aren't I special to you lucy" Natsu pushed up on lucy giving her no space to breath.

The yellow haired mage blushed becoming shy. She couldn't look Natsu in the eye.

"We are in the same guild, we are friends, and we went on missions together." Natsu thought long and hard about his bond with lucy.

Lucy was a little disappointed. She sighed turned around and walked to her room. The blue flying cat chuckled with a mischievous laughter. "Natsu let's go bathe!"

"Right!" The pink haired mage jumped up and went alongside Happy to the Hot springs.

* * *

 **Naruto in the hotel room**

* * *

"Damn kurama, I have only this night to learn how to focus magic power." Naruto was frustrated, pacing back and forth looking at the map Makarov gave him.

As he was pacing back and forth. He noticed someone was watching him from afar. He ignored the person still focusing on the problems before him. "Maybe If I use my chakra It will work. It is still me after all."

Naruto focused chakra to the tip of his fingers. "Okay, Lucy said to write my name on this line here with my magic. I guess it is the same for chakra." The leaf ninja wrote his name using his chakra. A black like ink followed his finger "I guess I don't need that dumb magic afterall" right when he was finished the black like ink shot up at him. The whole map became black and Naruto was knocked out cold.

"Happy you think Lucy bathed too?" Natsu waltzed into the hotel room alongside with Happy chatting it up.

"I think so, maybe we should go see what she is doing." Happy said

"Hmm Nahhh, I am tired now. We should get some sleep, we have a big S-class mission ahead of us tomorrow morning." As Natsu was walking in he stumbled over Naruto's unconscious body. He fell to the floor hitting his head,

"Damn why are you laying on the floor like that?" Natsu shouted at Naruto. He got no response from the leaf ninja.

"He is out cold." Happy kept constantly poking Naruto. "We should move him to the bed."

Natsu and Happy moved Naruto to the bed very fast and wild. "Aye mission complete." As happy moved from beside Naruto he stumbled upon a black piece of paper. "Trash?" The blue cat threw the paper in the garbage then jumped in his bed.

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

"Wake up you guys, It is passed 10 am. We are going to miss our train, get moving now!." Lucy punches Natsu waking him up with a bang.

The pink hair maged jumped awake in pain "Ouch what did you do that for?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, turning around ignoring Natsu 'How can I not do that after what you said last night...Friends?' she thought as she waited on the guys to wake up fully.

"Morning already?" The leaf ninja woke up rubbing his head feeling confused. 'What happened last night'.

Before Naruto could get dressed he was dragged right out of his hotel room. "Hey wait a minute, I can't leave out like this."

"We have no time, you took to long to wake up." lucy pulled him out of the hotel. "I have your things, let's just go."

"Ahh we made it, hurry up and get on." They all arrived just in time. When they boarded the train pulled off without a moment's notice.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The leaf ninja ravaged through his stuff obsessively looking for something.

"Where is what?" Lucy asked.

"The map!" he yelled. Confused and frustrated as he looked under random people seats, causing a ruckus lifting and moving people out of his way.

"Well wasn't it in your bag?" she asked with a doubt.

"No..I passed out last night trying to unlock the map."

The blue cat interrupted with a slick concerning attitude "ahhhhh was it all black, I hope it wasn't because I thought it was trash, you left it on the ground. So I trashed it last night"

"What! We needed that map." Naruto stressed

"I didn't think it was anything important." the blue cat backed up fearing the look on lucy's face. As he shrivels up he suggest an option for the group. "We can always go back and get it out the trash can." Lucy glared at him with intense looks of anger.

Naruto cried, rolling around the floor. As all hope was lost for him to get money and to buy food to satisfy his appetite."RAMENNNN…..FOOOD...It's all gone because of one mistake."

"This S-class mission can turn out to be a 10 year mission because of you Happy." the yellow haired mage balled up her fist in anger "Beside I told the cleaners that they can take out the trash this morning."

While Lucy and Happy were arguing over the map Natsu was sitting back with no care in the world. "Tssk..Teehee"

The yellow haired mage noticed Natsu nonchalant carefree attitude "What are you chuckling about Natsu" she approached him.

"Romeo so happened to tell me about the location of where he got into this big fight at." He got up and walked away feeling confident

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked

"Well because I forgot until just now" Natsu chuckled

Veins started to pop out at the corner of Lucy forehead. She balled up her fist and gave Natsu one great punch to the head knocking him on the ground. "Ouch what did you do that for?"

"Because you dragged me on this mission and you're trying to waste my time!" She expressed in an angry tone. Lucy then walked away from Natsu and sat down "you lead the way Natsu!"

* * *

 **Train stop**

* * *

"Okay this is where we get off at" Natsu rose from his seat. Stretching and walking out.

"Hey natsu are you sure, there isn't even a city nearby." Happy asked.

"I know but I checked the train map and it said we get off here." Natsu strutted forward walking ahead of everyone.

"Natsu do you know where we are going to now?" The yellow haired mage asked

"Nope. But there should be a town right outside these woods. And then we can find food" Natsu mouth was watering and drooling all over the place

Lucy punches Natsu putting him back in his place. "We are looking for a town right Naruto?

"Uhhh.. yeah" Naruto responded

She shrugged "geesh food is the only thing on your mind now and days". Lucy then went into deep thinking. "I overheard Romeo talking about it, So I guess we will be looking for a dark guild."

"Ayee!" Happy said "but I don't want to be near a dark guild." He shivered in fear.

"What kind of train drops us in the middle of nowhere." Lucy wondered

"We should get going. It is getting dark and I feel something very ominous around us" Naruto became very serious and started to lead the way out of the woods.

* * *

 **Mysterious town**

* * *

"Natsu look!" Happy cheered jumping up and down joyful as ever. "There is a town!"

"Food" Natsu sped ahead one track minded. "Food we finally made it to food." He jumped up and down making his way to the nearest restaurant he could find.

Finally finding one Natsu called for the others. "Happy, Lucy, Naruto. I found food!"

The other three met up with Natsu. Each sat down, and waited on a waiter to come take their orders.

"Can I have an 20 orders of ramen please" Naruto asked

The waiter along with everyone else at the table looked confused.

"Ramen? I am sorry but we don't have ramen" The waitress said.

Naruto became really depressed "How do you not have ramen." he said slumped against the table with a depressed blue aura surrounding him.

Lucy looked at Naruto confused and irritated "how do u get that depressed over food?" She asked "and anyway what is Ramen?"

"Ayye, I never heard of Ramen too." Happy shouted.

Naruto thought to himself "oh… I get it. They must not have ramen here". He thought so sad and depressed. "What a sad sad world." he sighed.

"Ramen must be what a loser eat." Natsu grinned and chuckled as he challenged Naruto.

"What was that you halfman?" Naruto suddenly became fired up glaring Natsu down.

"Who the hell are you calling halman?" Natsu pushed up on Naruto forehead to forehead at each other throat ready to fight.

Bam! Bam! Lucy punched both Naruto and Natsu. "Would you both stop!" she yelled "look at how much attention we attracted. We are on an S-class mission. We have to keep a low profile."

"Tee hee." the blue cat hand was covering his mouth as he was trying to hold back a hard laugh.

The yellow haired mage gave him one glare. Scarring Happy back into place. "Ayye captain lucy"

* * *

 **Dark Guild with Sasuke 1 week after Sasuke joined**

* * *

"Someone tell the new guild member I have to talk to him." Master gethan said

"But master Gethan Sasuke is meditating in the next room." The guildmates said. "I heard that if anyone disturbs Sasuke, he won't take it lightly."

"Ah so I've heard." Master Gethan than thought to himself. "I can't let a rookie take over the fear in my guild members heart.

"Sasuke is really strong. To be able to complete 10 double S-class mission in 1 week is amazing." some underling guildmate said. "No wonder he beat everyone in the guild upon arriving."

Sasuke walks in. Everyone in the guild common room stood still as they watched Sasuke entered. Gulping with fear, shaking and sweating from their head to their toes. One man sitting down across the room looks at Sasuke from the corner "So this is the big shot." He laughed. "He looks pretty intimidating." the man across the room walks up to Sasuke

"Sasuke your work got the attention of so much people. In just short amount of time. There are people higher than master gethan. And you caught their eyes especially. The Elders want you to assist them in the Underworld Island for the next three months. You will still be apart of this guild. But this mission you have is way above anyone here, even the guild master. I like you shot call me Lakel"

"Lakel…" Master gethan grabbed Lakel and kicked him across the floor to the other side of the room. "Lakel I know you are new. And with being so new you completed 15 double S-class mission in your first two weeks" Master Gethan clapped with a crazy crooked smile on his face."You are a star here. The underworld elders sees your raw power and you are needed by them."

"BUT!. Bad mouth me, your guild master again…" Master Gethan points his finger at him charging magic into one finger and then shooting it off. Scratching Lakel face. So close it could of taken out his eye. "I'll Kill You."

He then turned around and walked away saying loudly "Remember I am in line to be this world leader. With END and Zeref at my side no one can stop me. The elders are just a means to an end."

Lakel Laughs "HA HA HA HA…." He gets up, then move his hand to wipe the blood off his face. "YEAH I LOVE IT WHEN I GET THIS KIND OF ACTION." lakel spins and shakes and hugs his body. "I thought you were becoming a bitch Master." lakel winks and goes on smiling and twitching "Show me your power

Right as Gethan got angry Sasuke interrupted

"I am not interested." Sasuke walked away nonchalantly. "I didn't come here to do your bidding, I am just here to learn more while surviving."

"I understand you are strong Sasuke. But do you think you could stand up to all the top fighters in here at once?" Tommy asked "You have me the 6th toughest fighter in here, and 5 others more tougher than me." Tommy chuckled and laughed hardly rolling all over the floor.

The young Uchiha ignored tommy walking away. He remained vigilant. Watching his shoulder of the 5 toughest fighters lurking in the shadows.

"pfft" The young Uchiha was annoyed. He then went to the mission board picked a mission and left the guild to go on his mission

* * *

 **Naruto in the town of a dark guild**

* * *

"Your hair changed colors again." Lucy pointed out to Naruto

The pink haired mage poked his head in between them "Yeah, you're so weird and lame."

"Natsu this town is too weird." The blue flying cat clenched to Natsu head. "Stop it Happy, I can't see."

Lucy grabbed Naruto dragging him into a clothes store. "Naruto you will have a ton of money after this mission. Why don't I buy you some clothes and you pay me back. You stink and have been wearing the same thing since Tenrou.

The yellow haired leaf ninja scratched his head in embarrassment. He agreed with a slight hesitation, thinking to himself 'These Fairy Mages are fun but pushy, I am just glad they are taking care of me.'

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

The Uchiha ended up passing through the town of the guild he was in as he was leaving he bumped into a pink hair mage. "..."

"My bad, I didn't see you there." the pink hair maged walked away from Sasuke. "Hey doesn't he dressed weird. Kind of like Naruto, I wonder if their from the same place."

Sasuke overheard him and approached him "Take me to this Naruto you're talking about."

The pink hair mage looked at him and continued to walk away. "Who do he think he is giving me demand like that. I am already in a bad mood with lucy taking up our sweet time." he expressed

As he walked a way in a confident angry posture barely noticing anyone around.

The pink hair mage then think to himself 'Do you think he knows Naruto? He probably does just asking to go to a person name Naruto.' He then runs off 'This may not be good, Naruto is strong he probably have many allies and enemies…. How do I know which one are which. I think i should just ditch that loser.'

As Sasuke starts to follow the pink hair mage he noticed 6 other people following him. So he changes directions and head for the woods.

"Yo so you must be Sasuke?" a tall man with black clothing and black hair appears from behind a tree in the woods.

"You know I appreciate all the heat you gave our guild but I don't like how you think you're a big shot." The tall man pulls out a dagger. "I want to teach you a lesson along with the other TOP 6. Don't worry it will be quick."

5 Other mages comes out from behind trees. "Yo Abel, don't you think you're quite rude not introducing yourself to him and then on top of that telling him you're gonna teach him." A short handsome man in a white suite said as he walked next to Abel and grabbed him by the shoulder leaning on him like buddies.

"Sasuke I am Maki, nice to finally meet you." Maki smiled at Sasuke. "You know Abel I hate your rude ass. After I take out Sasuke. How about I finally just kill you.

The young Uchiha walked away as he got annoyed by the mages popping out.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DURING?" A short girl with long pink hair pops out from behind Maki the man in the white suit. "Maki Senpai is defending your honor and you just walk away. "I Chibbu will not allow you to disrespect him."

Chibbu eyes gets bigger and it looks insane. As she get hot and fidget around. "I'll kill you for love. For my Maki."

Two twin brothers starts to roll all over the floor with laughter "Ha Ha Ha Ha…." they both point at Chibbu and laugh "For love, for maki" The twin brothers start to mock Chibbu and Maki. "For Maki" one brother name Jack said. "I hate your rude ass Abel"

The two twin brothers got serious. "Come on you think a pedophile and a adult loving short stuff can honestly take out Sasuke." the two brothers said to Chibbu and Maki. Right after that they looked at Sasuke seriously "We don't really care what you do or what you did. We just like strong people and Sasuke you're strong." Both boys play with wind in their hands "You're strong and we like strong people. So we will be taking you out. Remember our names Tank and Den. These are the names of the people who will be killing you.

"Ahhh. I am sorry Sasuke. It looks like my friends want to kill you after all." Tommy walks to the front of the TOP 6. "I am so sorry, He fidgets, I did like you. But now I must kill you and that filthy Lakel too. You both disgust me!"

The young uchiha scoffed at them "...chidori" He whispered. Right before everyone noticed Sasuke appeared before Tommy piercing him through the heart. Blood scattered everywhere. "If you're gonna take me out than do it already. You're wasting my time." Sasuke then threw tommy body to the floor.

"Awwww that was so beautifully done…." Maki started to fidget and twirl and obsess over what Sasuke just did to Tommy. "Sasuke! You are wonderful. I want to kill tommy too but you did it for me. Lets Play!"

Maki ran to Sasuke. The both started to engage in battle "I want to feel your magic power." maki went on and on about Sasuke being beautiful.

Sasuke went for punch to the stomach. Just as he did Maki disappeared and appeared behind him. "Too slow." The white suit mage spinned around attempting to side kick him. Right before his leg rached Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed it from the side. And then electrocuted him.

"Ahhh beautiful. But you will need to do something about that weak magic attack you just tried."

Sasuke looked shock that his attempt to use his lighting on maki failed. Maki then continued to push Sasuke back. Spinning around with kick after kick after kick to the side. "Witness my magic Sasuke, I wanna show you." he continued to kick Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't bugging. "Strength."

He added an enhancement to his leg. Maki then kicked Sasuke again. This time pushing him back. He kicked him again and pushed him back further. He attempted one more kick, this time Sasuke went flying to the other side of the forest

Sasuke got up, he coughed up blood. And then fell back to the ground. On one hand and one knee. He could barely move after that hit. "Damn his magic must be able to make himself stronger than his opponent."

As Sasuke got up the two twins came at him from both sides with wind magic twirling around their fist aiming to punch Sasuke. Right before they got to the young Uchiha a purple color came around his arms covering it fully almost like the susanoo. He then grabbed both of their fist with his palm and twisted their whole arm. Right after he dragged them up high then smacked them to the ground excessively then threw them both far to each side of the forest.

"Pfft…my left arm is broken know, i can barely use it without creating pain." Sasuke looked at his body realising that his whole body is covered in purple. 'My susanoo. This actually might be pretty good. But contain my susanoo chakra to be exactly fitted to my body takes up alot of chakra.' He then unsheathed his sword and ran towards maki

Chibbu came flying at suske with her feet forward attempting to kick him. The uchich flipped to the side then turned around. "Fireball Jutsu." He then shot a huge fireball towards chibbu and then headed back towards maki.

As Sasuke ran forward. A huge lighting fist aimed for his torso. Sasuke was sent black flying through the woods. To stop himself from going either from further he sheathed his sword in lighting and stuck it in the ground. Breaking the ground but slowing himself down.

'Just as I thought Magic and Chark aren't supposed to be here together. If magic and chakra collides it creates a lot of damage.' He brought his sword of the ground and then sheated it back. 'So that must have been the reason why my lighting did nothing to maki. I went full power from the beginning.' Sasuke thought to himself as all five mages started to approach him.

'Okay so Tank and Den have wind Magic, Maki haves enhancement magic. The other two I don't know their magic yet.' Sasuke thought and watched as the five approached him.

Tank and Den had black fire engulfing their arms. 'Could that be…' The young uchiha looked shocked at their change of magic. 'From what I remember Romeo told me that everyone has one magic power.'

"Don't be shocked." The twins said. "To enlighten you before we kill you. Our magic is copy magic, We see inside of the brain and we can copy every magic you ever encountered." The two boys looked insanely happy as they began to walk closer to him. "Sasuke we copied you. To think you aren't from this world. No wonder you are so tasty to us. A Shinobi is what your world would call you, HA so lame." the boys fire grew taller and the flames got thick. "Sasuke when we are done with you, we just might ditch this place to go take over your world. And kill your best friend for you so you won't have to feel the pain. Sasuke you should be thanking us."

Sasuke looked at them with disgust. "You know I didn't really want to kill anyone here. But how do you be feared with a soft heart. I tried to hold back but you guys went and did it." He appeared before both the boys slicing them within a split second. "It is no way someone as weak as you can take over my world. Now that I know there are enemies in this world. I just gotta kill you all. That is what I'll do. I'll kill all the evilness. In this world."

The young Uchiha was about to deal the final blow. Two Kunais was thrown towards Sasuke.

"I won't let you kill them!" A guy with yellow hair appeared. "Sasuke I won't let you be alone. Because I'm your friend."

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto. "So you're in this world too." He then turned and walked to Naruto dragging his sword against the rubble.

"Not really." The yellow hair boy started to smile with a evil look. He then turned into Chibbu. "Like hell I'll let you kill my twin brothers." She looked furious at Sasuke. "Well now you know 4 out 5 magic. My magic is also copy magic and we are all triplets. But my magic is way stronger I can actually copy everything in your brain down to a T without even contacting you. I am way stronger than my foolish two little brothers."

"Like hell you are BITCH." Den said tiredly as he struggled to even speak.

"WHAT WAS THAT!. IS THAT HOW YOU THANK YOUR BIG TWIN SISTER YOU LITTLE SHIT." Chibbu head grew and her voice got louder as she became furious.

Abel walked to the front lines and just layed down sleeping on his back. "Wake me up when you all kill him." Right as he laid down. Everyone started to head at Sasuke

'Okay so I know everyone magic, except the guy laying down right now.' Maki charged forward at Sasuke.

"Speed, strength, Iron." Maki threw multiple punches at Sasuke all came fast and heavy. It came so fast it created a natural lightning fostered around his body. He jabbed at Sasuke not managing to him each attack was blocked by Sasuke sword covered in chakra.

Sasuke engaged in battle but thought to himself. 'Okay so this guy is probably the most dangerous one.' He continued to dodge as he noticed Chibbu coming at him with a rasengan.

'Shit.. can she really copy it to the fact that she can use chakra. If that's the case then it means she can hit me with that force.'

She came flying at Sasuke with the rasengan. She hit him. She noticed her rasengan had no effects. 'So I guess she really is just using magic. Good thing I covered my body with a thin sheet of chakra.'

Sasuke looked at her and with no hesitation "Chidori stream." He cut right into her, Maki collapsed on the floor.

'So it seems my Chakra can hurt a person in this world. But it can't battle against magic power itself. It seems there is more history than Kaguya. The mother of all chakra.'

Sasuke charged at Maki. He began to fight back fully. Attacking him head on with his sword. "Lightning blade" He attempted to cut off Maki arm. But he failed.

"So that is what it is.. I can't to cut through you because you've been protecting yourself through a thin sheet of magic." Sasuke blade started to grow bigger and bigger and the lighting on it became stronger and stronger. It was so thick Lightning ran through Sasuke body to the floor. Crushing the ground with each step he took. "How about we see who is stronger. My chakra or your thin sheet of magic wall."

Sasuke dashed so close to Maki he could of kissed Maki. The young uchiha smiled and grabbed him. As he held him close he forced his lightning blade across maki side. Right before maki could push Sasuke off. Sasuke took his arm.

"You are nothing compared to the people in my world." Sasuke said lightly and fiercely

Fear and anger grew in maki eyes. Maki then started to get bigger and bigger and bigger. His body changed to an Iron form. "Ahh.." Maki charged at Sasuke, the two began to spar. Maki overpowered Sasuke in just fist fighting. He landed multiple blows on Sasuke.

Sasuke became wounded all over his body. He was coughing up blood. 'Man he is fast and strong. And his iron body is too strong for me to just cut right through him. If I didn't meet romeo my chances of surviving this exact fight would have been slim.'

"Look around you Maki. Like I said before, Let's see which is stronger my chakra or your magic."

Sasuke said as he raised his hand up to the sky.

Maki then looked up and saw a lightning dragon in the sky staring down at him. "This whole time I've been charging him up. Letting him sit for this very moment."

Maki attempts to move but the dragon follows him in the sky to that same exact spot. "You can't escape it." Sasuke said as he thought to himself. 'That guy is incredibly fast, he matches the speed of Kaguya. But his strength is crazy strong. I guess their magic can do that. But they are only limited to one magic since it's hard to master any other magic.'

Maki began to put up a magic barrier around him a big tall barrier. 'If I do this I can very much kill myself or knock myself out. And that is if he made his magic barrier strong enough to cause a collide of strong powers. I can't read his magic so this is a risk I have to take.'

"Thunder clap" The lightning dragon roared as it collided with the magic barrier. Causing a big rif in space and time. The sky became dark and and a black ball appeared out of the two magics and it grew and grew and grew until it exploded. Knocking Sasuke back to the other side of the forest. As Sasuke tried to get up. He passed out "shi.."

* * *

 **Naruto In Town**

* * *

"Whoaaaa what the hell is going on." Natsu began to get real sick. "All of a sudden I feel like I'm really sick. I guess with that little EarthQuake, that just happened wendy magic weared off. CRAP!"

Naruto looked shocked "Was that really Sasuke just now.." The Leaf ninja turned around and started to run towards the core of action.

"Hey Naruto Where are you going?" Lucy shouted as the leaf ninja ran away. "I wonder why he is running towards that black hole. If the magic council see us anywhere near that place. They just might blame it on fairy tail."

As lucy was so focused on Naruto, Natsu jumped up and ran to the action. "Damn he is really fast when he is serious." Natsu Jumped in the sky "Happy" he called.

"Ayee" Happy flew right over to Natsu picked him up and started to fly at full speed towards the big commotion. But they still couldn't keep up with Naruto.

As Naruto approaches the woods, he stopped. It was fire everywhere burning everything up making its way towards the town. 'Naruto, this was Sasuke. There is no doubt about it.' Kurama woke up from his long nap. 'Kurama Sasuke is around here somewhere, I wonder if he knows I'm here too.' Naruto said as he thought of a way on how to stop the massive fire.

Natsu pulled up right behind Naruto. "DAMN WHAT HAPPENED HERE." he moved forward shocked with so many questions "Lets go defeat the punk who did this Happy." He attempted to sprint off when Naruto grabbed him. "Actually Natsu we need to take care of this fire it will burn down the town if we don't"

Natsu agreed and began to eat the fire. "This fire taste really weird. It's almost as if it is actually hot." Natsu jumped back before continuing to eat it.

" ftttt hahaha, how can a dragon not eat fire." Happy laughed at Natsu continuing to make petty jokes.

Natsu got mad and kept trying to eat the fire. Eventually he did. "Oh yeah look at me now. This fire is actually one of the best fire I ever hate before. It is really hard to eat though."

Naruto gave Natsu a thumbs up. "Don't push yourself too hard. While you protect the town, I will go check out the core."

Natsu got mad "Hey get back here, I won't let you have all the action to yourself. I am gonna eat this fire and catch up to you."

As Naruto got closer he saw one body laying on the floor. It was tommy bleeding to death. He grabbed him and was about to bring him to the town to save him.

Just as he was about to go magic council appeared "Leave him be, he is a criminal I came here to catch. To think there was someone who took him out. The top 6 have been on the Council rader for 4 years now with no one coming close to catching them. Now he is dying. I should finish him right here."

"Hey I don't care who you are. But I won't let you kill an helpless man." Naruto was furious and walked away.

"Maybe I should detain you. But it seems useless right now, I sense weak magic power from you. To think that you a commoner apart of no guild can come and rescue criminals and give me orders." The guy grew a vain in his head. "But you are no one compared to me." the man from the magic council put a magic bubble around Naruto locking him inside of it.

"Hey let me out of here you scum." Naruto struggled and punch the bubble multiple times. He then used his chakra to try and break the bubble. But it didn't work.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Natsu came flying in smashing the bubble prison releasing Naruto. "Teehee looks like I'm saving you now."

He then faced the man from the magic council angrily "Mest" Natsu blazed with fire. Everything was directed at Mest. "I think you're a coward. And I just can't consider you a comrade so easily after what happened on Tenrou Island."

Natsu dashed at mest landing a punch to his face knocking him aside. He then dashed again at him, punching him all over. "What is wrong fight me back." Natsu punched Mest and didn't stop. "I know what you did. So i'm gonna kick your ass for it!" He threw Mest again. Natsu hands were bloody with Mest blood and his own. "How dare you mess with our memories plus your memories of us and go through all that pain alone. You big dummy, we are a guild for a reason. I don't care what it is you're doing. But if you are too weak to raise a fist against me. Then why don't you let us help you. I don't care about what you did. But we will protect the guild together." Natsu then reached out his hand to Mest.

Mest cried alot and grabbed his hand. Mest thought to himself why am I sad? This guy is just a fairy tail mage. He then looked into his mind and saw missing fragments. 'I'm gonna put everything back once and for all.'

"Natsu thanks. But I failed the guild, I was suppose to protect you guys from outside the guild." Mest looked down. As he was looking down natsu punched him again. "A guild that sacrifice his members and comrades are no guild I want to be apart of." Natsu Smiled "Thanks Mest but no thanks".

* * *

 **Gildarts watching from a distance**

* * *

He slapped himself in the face "Damn Natsu, but you are right. We aren't a guild that sacrifices our comrades."

He then turn his attention to Naruto as he see Naruto is watching with a smile of approval. Right after that Naruto runs off to the core of the commotion. He follows him just barely able to keep up.

The leaf ninja examine the bodies laying on the floor. As he was examining them there was a guy who recognize Naruto. He looked really damage as he was walking away.

Gildarts approaches him "Yo. where are you going?"

"Please let me get out of here that guy right there is crazy powerful. We just fought his friend and he killed all my guild members. I bet he wants to kill me too. Now that I know of him and where he is from" The man was frightened to death. "He didn't even fight me and from his last blow, I got badly injured. My name is Abel I am wanted by the magic council. I might be safe there."

Gildarts walks up to the man and looks at him straight in the face. "How do you know all this?"

The man responds "I am apart of the Top 6 from a dark guild right in the middle of the town right out of this forest. We are a nameless guild. And I am sure you have heard of us." he gulps "The top 6 are known for our mind over body magic. We can read minds and use our minds to enhance our bodies to adapt to our opponents physical strength by weakening them and strengthening ourselves at high speed. But no matter how much we did that he was stronger than us, and on top of that, we copy any magic or person they ever encountered. And that man with the yellow hair over there looking at my guildmates. We copied him to scare Sasuke because Naruto is way stronger than him. but he still defeated us, even though we pulled his greatest fear card. 1 guy to 6 with no problem….please please…."

Gildarts whispered in his ear "Keep this out of the council ears." he then punched the mage Abel sending him flying back towards Naruto.

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

"Hmmm" The guy landed behind Naruto. He got scared for a bit. "Damn you could of hit me. I didn't pay for these clothes and I don't need your dirt getting all over them."

'Naruto be serious. You are in another world and you barely sense anyone movement.' Matatabi shouted at Naruto frustrated at how he deals with everything.

'Matabi I am sorry geesh. These people seem fine, I don't think they are dangerous. Beside I felt Sasuke Chakra. Knowing him I believe he did all this. They must of had it coming' Naruto calmly explained to matatabi. 'I know you're not use to me yet but please try to trust me more when it comes to judgement.'

'Well you are the savior Naruto. But if you don't get us out of this shit I'll eat you from the inside. Remember all 10 of us are in here and the fact that you have us on seperate seals drains your energy a bit. So the minute you use up all of your chakra I'll bust out and eat you or I'll force everyone to merge and cause you to go crazy trying to control us.' Matabi chuckled as he threatened Naruto

'Like hell you well.' Kurama said. 'Why don't you shut the HELL UP YOU 2 TAILS!, who told you to go ahead and talk. You're loud and annoying as fuck so keep it down' Kurama was furios. He then went back to sleep but before he closed all his eyes 'Beside Naruto isn't that kind of person to let any one of us take his soul without giving a good beating even if he did lose all his chakra'

"Hmm..hmmm...hmmm Damn I can't think of a thing on how to close this black hole. I wonder what is on the other or inside of it?" the leaf ninja paced back and forth thinking of ways on how to get rid of that hole. Then a light bulb came to him "Maybe I can travel through here to get back to my world.

Naruto went and put his hand through the hole. "What is this feeling? It feels powerful, but it doesn't feel like chakra or magic. So this mustn't be the way back home.". Right before he could pull his hand out. He felt this power surging through him trying to leave out and the black hole was sucking him in as it was closing.

Natsu appeared just in time to pull him out. Both Shinobi and Mage fell on the floor.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

'I guess I survived.' Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. There were three strange people in the room.

"I'm leaving your guild. I don't need to be bothered with people of your kind. Don't let me go and I'll bring everyone in your whole organization down and turn you over to the council."

One of the three speaks "We aren't from that guild, we infiltrated to take it down. But we failed since the moment you walked in there. You started to do more mission than anyone in the past week. Making us lose our track on what the guild actually goal was and on top of that you defeated the Top 6 causing the guild to move."

The person walks up to Sasuke put out his hand for a shake. "You have caused a ruckus for us. We can't even track them now. But I thank you. You have weakened them severely. Even though the magic council isn't completely justice they should have no problem catching that nameless guild now with their connections."

Sasuke didn't shake his hand. Instead he got up and started to leave. "I will be making my leave now."

As Sasuke was walking out the door. The man said "I can't let you leave. I know where you're from and I know how you got here."

Sasuke responded in his monotone straightforward voice "So you must know what I will do those who pose a threat to me or my world."

He walked closer to Sasuke "My name is Jellal, this is Ultear and you already know meredy" He then got closer to Sasuke "I know you're not evil, and I can tell your past isn't a bright one."

"In your sleep you talk alot for a quiet person. This Naruto guy is your bestfriend and he beat you didn't he?" jellal laughed. "Well even if we are from two different worlds, everyone here is the same and we hurt the ones we love. But even so the ones we love healed us even though they were the ones causing them all the suffering the pain. They ignored their feelings and healed us first." Jellal walked away "We all want to repent and free the world of evil in our own ways. I get you. You're closer to us than you are to some dark guild." Jellal picked up some clothes he bought from the town clothes shop. "We leave here at midnight, the magic council will appear here and search the area thoroughly. We have to go when they are sleep."

The young blue hair mage Jellal walked to the window to keep a lookout. "Whether you come or not is up to you. I just can't let someone like you roam around freely messing us up entirely."

* * *

OKAY! Thank you to everyone who reads this. I apologize again for the heavy delay but I never forgot about writing this crossover fanfiction. I really do hope it is really good for you guys as before.

I decided that I will work really hard to bring a great story for you guys. One that isn't overpowered and one that haves a great story line with multiple mysterious that I can write out for everyone who likes this.

So I bet everyone has a lot of questions about what the hell is going on? I purposely wrote this chapter to be very long. So you guys can enjoy a little fight and I can make up for not publishing. The Main characters are into trouble. Sasuke is discovering more about chakra and magic. But he still wants Naruto head

Naruto knows Sasuke is alive and wants to find him? Will Naruto and Sasuke meet? What will Naruto do in this new world? What will Sasuke do in this new world? Keep reading to find out more

Next Chapter : A fight with the true darkness


End file.
